LOVE
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: She’s John Cena’s sister, he’s John’s best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OCRANDYORTON
1. Nightmare

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/RANDYORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cnea, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic**

**X X X X X **

**CHAPTER 1**

Love is complicated, you never know who you fall for or when you fell for them. Half the time it's someone you don't expect to fall for. Love is a feeling you can't get rid of and when you are in love it's like your floating and nothing else matters. But it does, everything around you matters. Especially when you fall for someone your not meant to fall for.

My name is Michaela, I'm nineteen, I'm a few months off my twentieth. I'm tall, brunette and with green eyes. Guys are automatically attracted to me but then they find out who my brother is. John Cena. Yep I'm Michaela Cena. Where was I? Oh yea on the subject of guys, yep they like me but I'm not looking for love, as far as I'm concerned love is the last thing on my mind. See I had something happen to me, and ever since I've been off guys, yea I have male friends but that's it, friendships all you get with me and everyone knows it around here. Oh my bad I haven't even said where here is. It's London, UK, me and John moved from Boston after I couldn't cope over there so here we are. We moved here six months ago and I am finally on my feet. I run a bar/club, over here the drinking age is eighteen, however the license is in John's name as he is over twenty one.

So John travels with Smackdown, he comes back after Smackdown unless he has house shows or else I'm alone in our big mansion. John worries a lot about me, he doesn't like me being alone. He gets my best friend, to call on me as much as she can, she's even a bar maid at my bar and club.

Tomorrow John was flying to RAW and he would be on tour for two weeks so tonight he was fretting.

"I just don't want you to be alone, you know what happened and I don't want it to happen again," John said. Tonight was Saturday so the dance floor was open.

"John it won't, that was in Boston, not here." I argued with him.

"None the less I got someone to come here and stay at the Hilton, he's not on RAW this week so it's fine. Next week on Monday he'll go but he'll be back on Tuesday," John said. John had recently moved to Smackdown.

"Fine who is it?" I asked. Please not someone like Ric Flair. Please.

"Randy," John smiled.

"Randy Orton?" I asked.

John nodded.

I raised an eyebrow.

"He's a great guy, he'll be on his best behaviour and don't listen to the rumours, he's a down to earth guy who's my best mate," John argued.

Fine, I would ignore the rumours about him. I have met Randy before, a year ago. We talked for a bit but then I had to go and stuff. Life was different before what happened to me six months ago. John and me were not close before that. In fact out of all five of my brothers, I was closest to Steve and then that night broke me, completely broke me and John said me and him were moving, I still see the family but John was my rock when I needed him. I am just getting my life together.

"Fine Randy can babysit then, when's he coming?" I asked.

"Now," John said pointing to the entrance.

"Does he know he's babysitting?" I wondered aloud. He was hot, every girl thought so, and I knew he was hot but guys were not for me, not right now. I wasn't ready.

"Yes sort of," John said as Randy approached us at the bar. I was still technically working. "Hey mate."

"John," Randy smiled as they shook hands.

"You remember my little sister Michaela right?" John introduced us.

"Of course I do," Randy replied. "Hi, how are you."

"Good tha…" I started.

"Can I order please?" A guy of midforties was calling me.

"Be right back," I smiled as I walked over to the man. "What can I get you sir?"

"A pint," he replied.

I looked over to Randy and John as I pulled the pint, I wonder what they were talking about. I gave the man his pint and took his money before walking back to John and Randy.

"You two might as well go and enjoy yourself, dancefloors on the left, it's more of the clubbing scene in there," I said mainly to Randy.

"No it's nice out here," Randy smiled. "We'll be sitting over there."

"Any thing to drink?" I asked them.

"No thanks," Randy replied. "Not yet anyway."

I nodded, the main part of the bar was here, the walls were black and purple with stools around the purple neon lighted bar. There were tables across the main floor. On the right were the toilets. On the left was the club which opened Friday, Saturday and Sunday. The club also had a side entrance. It was a busy night, and when finally 4am came, I could close the club. Randy headed to his hotel and me and John headed home.

X X X X X

The next day, John had left early in the morning, he had left me a note. I woke up slowly. Last night was a good night for business, and that made me happy as my wallet was full, meaning I could go shopping anytime this week. I was tired today. When the doorbell rang I was surprised to see Randy standing there.

"Hey, come in," I said to him, thank the stars that I had showered and changed and was not still in my PJs.

"Thanks," Randy smiled.

"What you doing here so early?" I asked.

"It's 2pm," Randy replied.

"Oh," I smiled as I led him to the living room. "My bad."

"John told me to check on you at noon, so don't tell him I was late."

I laughed, "Please tell me he didn't give you a list of instructions!"

"He did, he's really over protective isn't he?"

I nodded slowly. I guess Randy noticed there was more going on then I was mentioning.

"So what you got planned for the day?"

"Being lazy," I replied. "The bar's probably open and I have to be there for 7, so I have a few hours to do nothing. What about you, any plans?"

"Yes according to my list I have to watch you twenty four seven," Randy replied.

I laughed.

"Cute laugh," Randy commented.

"Thanks."

"How about we go get lunch and stuff?" Randy suggested.

I nodded, "How about I make lunch?"

"You cook?"

"Yea," I smiled as I got up, I entered the kitchen and Randy followed.

"What you gonna make?"

"What ever you want," I said to him.

"Lobster then," he grinned.

"Very funny," I replied.

"Fine how about…I dunno you choose."

I looked around the fridge and cupboard, "Chicken Divan?" I suggested.

"What's that?" He asked me.

"Chicken with broccoli and sauce."

"Cool, let me help."

I nodded, maybe the rumours about him were wrong, maybe he was a sweet guy, he defiantly was while we made lunch. We were joking and talking as we cooked and finally in an hour and a half it was ready.

He took a bit out of his serving, "Yum."

"You like it?" I asked, John didn't like it. The first time he tried it, he was like why is there broccoli in this?

"It's delicious, where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Recipe books," I replied.

He laughed, "Serious?"

I nodded, "Yea serious."

"So how long you been running your own place?"

"Four months, technically it's under John's name and his money but it's mine."

Randy grinned.

"So you always been into wrestling?"

Randy nodded, "I have, my dad discouraged me but I loved it."

"I love to wrestle."

"You wrestle?"

"With five brothers you have to wrestle!"

"You the only girl in the family aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

Lunch was easy, I was still tired. It was four o clock, Randy said he'd be back at six to pick me up. I lay on the sofa and fell asleep.

_I was in Boston again, down some alleyway. I don't know what alley it was but I saw the other end. I tried running to the end of the alley. As I ran pictures of my family appeared on the wall. Mum, Dad, my brothers, then my best friend, and now Randy. I tried running faster, I was a fast runner so I didn't get why I wasn't making it to the end. Someone appeared in front of me, "Hello Darling." He whispered. I screamed. _

I woke up. It was the same nightmare I've had for years. Except Randy's picture was on the wall. I hated it. I hated the nightmare, I hated the feeling of being trapped and that's what I was. I was trapped in my own nightmare.

**X X X X X X **

**A/N: Yes a new fic, I had the idea so here it is.**

**I got the idea from Vera Greeley's fic Forbidden Romance, so check that out as well! **

**Right this chapter is a bit slow but I promise it gets better. I will continue this but to do that I need you reviews:D**

**You know the drill, you review and I shall update.**

**As some of you know I do have exams and I will be updating if I can, but for this fic I do have the next two chapters ready so I will update this fic weekly and in February there will be more updates! I will still be updating Soul of The Heart and Obsession! **

**So hope you enjoy this!**

**Veronica**

**xxxx**


	2. The Truth

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/RANDYORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cnea, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 2**

At six, Randy arrived, he picked me up and we drove to the club, my face was emotionless, how was I meant to feel after that nightmare? And John wasn't even here, nor was Brooklyn,, my best mate, who wouldn't be back until later this week.

"You okay?" Randy asked as we got out of the car.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Food poisoning?" Randy asked.

"Very funny," I didn't even crack a smile, I entered the bar.

The barman moved to the club, me and this other girl Claire, she was new. I swear if she broke a single glass…I was not in the mood.

Randy sat at the stool at the bar. "Come on crack a little smile, your scaring the guys."

"How about this, you grin and get girls to buy you the drink and then I don't have to smile," I replied.

"Ouch! What crawled up you ass and died?" Randy asked.

I couldn't help but smile his grin, "I don't like you."

"You love me, admit it," Randy grinned.

"In your dreams Orton."

"Orton? Shut up Cena," he said. "No wait that makes me think of John."

"Wow you know how to charm a girl," I smiled.

"I try," Randy replied.

I smiled as I went back to serving, "Randy go on through to the club if you want," I said to him as I quickly topped his drink up.

"No I'm fine here," he replied.

"Ok fine, so go on tell me about yourself," I said to him as I sat down for a bit.

"Well I'm Randy Orton…"

I laughed, "Sorry it sounded like one of them support groups, I'm Randy Orton and I have a drinking problem."

Randy laughed, "You're an idiot!"

"Yes I know, I'm sorry, yea go on."

"I'm Randy, 26, I'm a gorgeous guy, single, I like Indian and Chinese food as well as a wrestler," He was now mimicking a voice from some dating show. "And I'm looking for a woman in her early twen…"

"Shut up!" I grinned.

"See you have a gorgeous laugh and smile, what ever the issue was before forget it," Randy said.

"You know what Orton, your right," I said as I got up.

"You can call me Randy," he smiled cockily.

"No I prefer Orton," I said heading behind the bar.

"NO I WANNA BE SERVED BY HER!" a voice shouted.

I turned, it was the man from yesterday, the guy with dark hair, in his mid forties, drunk.

"It's ok Claire," I said as I went to the guy. "What can I get you? A pint?"

"Yea a pint would be good," he smiled, he had a few teeth missing.

I handed him the pint. I pulled my hand away when he grabbed it ferociously.

"And I want you darling!" He said.

"Get off," I whispered. The nightmare was popping into my head again.

"No see I want you baby, we can have so much fun together," he grinned.

"Get off!" I said.

"She said get off," Randy's voice came.

"Who the fu…" he turned to Randy. Randy was bigger then him, more built and right now I admitted scary looking.

The man let go off my hand. I was panicking, the security guards took the man out.

"Michaela," Randy said.

No it was too much, I walked straight outside, into the January cold. I was freezing. I was scared. Randy followed me, he wrapped his arm around me, "He's gone, its ok."

"It's not him," I whispered.

"Tell me Michaela, if you want to," Randy said.

I shook my head, "Not here."

"Ok, we can leave…" Randy began.

"I need to lock up and…" I said slowly.

"I'm sure someone can lock up for you, tell me who and I'll tell them and grab your coat."

"Marcus, tell him, he's in the club behind the bar. Tell him text me when he's locked up," I said slowly.

"Wanna come in?" he asked. "Or wait here?"

I shook my head, "Car keys."

He handed me his car keys, "Lock the doors until I come."

I nodded. I quickly got into the car. I was shaking, I was shaking. The moment he said darling, I panicked. I began to cry, I couldn't stop the tears. Randy knocked on the window, I unlocked the door.

He looked at me and once he saw the tears, he hugged me. He just held me and that's what I needed. Someone to hold me and tell me that it will be ok. Right now Randy was that someone.

X X X X X

It was two hours later when I had properly calmed down. I had stopped crying, well my waterworks had calmed down.

Randy had made me hot chocolate, he just sat with me as I cried.

"I guess you wanna know what's going on," I started in a low, hushed tone.

"If you don't want to tell me its fine but it might help to talk," Randy said slowly.

"It happened six months ago, it was why we left Boston," I began. "It was John's party, at some club, I don't think you made it, it was when he moved to Smackdown, that party. Raw guys were there too."

"No I wasn't there," Randy replied.

"Yea we were all having fun, then someone called me on my phone, private number. The reception was bad, I went outside," I began to cry again, Randy grabbed my hand. "I went into the side road, I didn't know it was empty. I didn't know. Some guy, he came out he said 'I phoned you darling', and then…then he…he raped me."

Randy was beside me, he hugged me tightly, "They caught him right?"

"No they never did, there wasn't evidence. The case file is still at the bottom of the detective's file."

"So you and John came here."

"John blamed himself, his party, someone from the party, he felt guilty. It was his phone someone used, so we came here, he got me the bar for me to keep busy. Then he flew my best mate over, Brooklyn. He did everything, he even got you to baby-sit but I can't escape it, I can't get close to a guy, the nightmares won't go away and I haven't even told John about all this nightmares and stuff, Randy please this has to stay between us."

Randy nodded, "I promise, it's our secret."

I smiled "Stay here."

Randy looked at me.

"There are like six bedrooms, stay here tonight."

"Ok I'll stay," he replied.

He just held me as I cried and tried to fight the anxieties I had.

X X X X X X X X

The next morning, I woke up on the sofa with Randy beside me still holding me. I was resting on his chest. I sat up, moving Randy aside slowly, as I got up. No nightmares. That is a first, every night I have a nightmare, this was the first time I didn't.

I walked over to the coffee table, my phone was flashing, I picked it up and left the room, "Hello."

"Morning Micks," John said.

"Hi," I replied.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just tired."

"Randy been babysitting?"

"Yea he has, listen I think it'd be better if he stays here, separate rooms of course, it'd make more sense."

John laughed, "Obviously it'd be separate rooms, Randy doesn't do sisters. Ask him about Dave's sister."

"Ok I will, so that's fine him staying?"

"Yea it is, you sound half asleep."

"I am John, so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, take care Michaela, I'm one phone call away."

"Bye," I replied.

I went back into the living room, Randy Orton was standing up, "Did we fall asleep?"

I nodded, "Look I've cleared it between John, if you want you could stay here, there's enough room."

"Make you feel safer?" Randy asked, I nodded. "Then ok."

"So um, what happened with Dave's sister?" I asked a loud.

Randy looked shocked, "John told you."

"No he asked me to ask you."

"Basically, I was at Dave's, his sister was there and being gorgeous as I am, she obviously was attracted to me. So one day she snuck into my room, in her lingerie and I kind of screamed the house down. Dave was the only one in the house so her parents never found out."

I laughed.

"Yes laugh," Randy sighed.

"Don't worry I won't be doing that," I laughed.

Randy smiled, "So how are you this morning?"

"I'm better, I guess I needed to talk about it, thank you Randy for listening."

"Don't mention it."

"Yea but I barely know you and here you are listening to my life problems."

"It helps to talk to someone who you don't know and plus know we are officially friends," Randy grinned.

I smiled. There was a knock on the door. I went to open it. A auburn haired, hazel eyed tall girl, was standing there. Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn," I smiled.

She pushed me aside. "Do not Brooklyn me! Marcus told me what happened! Oh my god Michaela, what happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?" She asked.

Randy entered the front room.

"And who is that?" she asked.

I laughed, "This is Randy, you know the wrestler. John's friend."

"Oh, hi I'm Brooklyn," she smiled.

"Randy," he said.

"So tell me, what's wrong? How are you?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm fine, actually I'm really good."

"Explain," Brooklyn said.

"Michaela I'm gonna head to the hotel, grab my stuff until then you gonna be okay?" Randy asked.

I nodded, "Yea Brooklyn will be here."

"Ok, see ya ladies," Randy smirked.

"He's cute," Brooklyn said once he had left.

"Yea he is," I smiled.

Brooklyn spent all the time trying to get me to talk. I told her what happened, and that I talked to Randy. I explained it to her and by the time I was finished, Randy was back with his bags.

"I have to open up the bar," I said.

"No your not, I'm back now," Brooklyn said. "Here's the deal, Randy's staying for two weeks, more or less so until then you have the time off."

"Woman I'm the boss," I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, "You come into work and I will get the security guards to chuck you out. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Great, then I'll see you Wednesday night," Brooklyn said. "You as well Randy."

"Wednesday night?" I asked.

"Oh yea, there was a request to open the club Wednesday so Marcus said yes, it's not a private booking but quite a few people want to come this Wednesday so the clubs open, you may only come as a customer." Brooklyn warned.

"Fine, see you then," I waved her off.

"Bye," she called to me and to Randy.

"See ya," Randy said.

I sighed, "Looks like it's just you and me Orton."

"Wonder what we can get up to?" he smiled.

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Yea i know I told the truth about the main character's past earlier then i normally do! But it makes the rest of the story better, and easier to fit! Does that make sense? Lol! **

**And make sure the fic's on your story alert! **

**Take Care **

**Veronica**

**xxxx**


	3. Am I Attracted to Randy?

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/RANDYORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cnea, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 3: **

On Monday me and Randy decided to spend the rest of the day watching films. I was surprised how relaxed I felt around him and how relaxed he was around me. It was like we had been friends for ages. On Tuesday again we spent the day in, the original plan was to go shopping but in the morning I was not up to it, so we spent another day in. Wednesday was different, I felt alive again, so I told him let's go shopping and buy me an outfit for tonight. It had been ages since I had been clubbing. Come on, when you run your own place, you don't go dancing in the competition club do you? And you can't dance in your own club, otherwise who would be running it?

We entered the first shop, I tried on a pink top and a yellow top but I hated them both.

"I liked the pink one," Randy said as we left the shop.

"No it was too, revealing," I replied. "Probably why you liked it huh?"

"I refuse to answer that."

I laughed, Randy wasn't like the other guys, he liked shopping, he already bought himself new clothes. I on the other hand was being picky.

"What was wrong with that skirt?" Randy asked.

"It was too long."

"I thought you didn't want anything too revealing."

"Yea but I ain't a nun."

Randy laughed as we entered the next shop.

"So we looking for a dress? Top? Skirt? What exactly?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "Something nice, something like this," I pulled out a red halter neck top.

"Go try it on then, I'm sure your not going to like it," Randy grinned.

"Go find me a skirt, not too short!" I called as I entered the changing rooms.

The red top was a halter neck and by the halter around the neckline were little gems. It clung to my skin and I had to admit, I liked it. I changed back into my t-shirt and hoody.

Randy handed me a skirt, it was short, black and with a few gems on the hemline like on the halter neck.

"Wow I like it," I replied.

"Going to try it on?" he asked.

"No I'm gonna get these two," I said. "Oh and now I need shoes, and earrings and necklaces and…"

"Accessories?" Randy said.

"Wow you know your fashion," I joked.

"Funny, go look at the shoes, and I'll look down here."

I nodded as I headed upstairs, Randy had my top and skirt what I didn't know was he had gone to pay for them, knowing the shoes here were horrible.

I headed back downstairs and Randy was holding the bag.

"Randy you didn't need to pay for them!" I said.

"Well let's say this is a thank you for letting me stay," Randy replied.

"No I was letting you stay to say thank you for listening to me and helping me, guess I owe you know!"

"You don't owe me," Randy smiled.

Sweet and cute, "Yes I do."

"Let's just go find you some shoes and a bag or something."

"I don't want a bag, I want shoes," I giggled.

"Shoes it is," Randy smiled.

I found some nice heeled red and silver shoes in the next store. We walked past the jewellery shop and stopped at the window, "I love that necklace."

"Wanna get it?" Randy asked.

It was a chain and on it was a small pendant, in the shape of a butterfly, the whole butterfly made of diamonds.

"No I'm not allowed to buy anything expensive because my birthday's coming up and John plans to buy me everything in London," I laughed.

Randy laughed, "I'd like to see that."

"You should come to my birthday party, it'll probably be in the club in exactly three weeks time, no wait not three weeks. Less then that, it's on the Saturday," I replied.

"You must have failed maths back at school," Randy laughed.

I laughed, after that I found some hoped earrings and a belt and then headed home. Randy was ready to go at 7, it was me who wasn't. A girl is allowed to take her time to look good isn't she? I grinned to myself as I looked in the mirror. I looked and felt good, the first time in six months.

I headed down the stairs, trying to balance myself in these heels, I had decided to straighten my hair and curl a few strands.

"Wow," Randy said as he saw me. He was speechless.

"Thanks," I replied.

"You don't want a jacket?" Randy asked as he put his jacket on.

He was wearing a black shirt, he left a few of the buttons open with black jeans. And a black jacket. He looked good.

"No we're going in the car to my own club," I replied. "You look good by the way."

"Yea I know," he said cockily.

I laughed, "Come on then Orton."

"Come on Michaela," he smiled as I took his arm.

He drove us to the club. Brooklyn refused to let me go behind the bar, she wouldn't even let me go to the office! Me and Randy headed straight to the club. The club area had it's own bar and dance floor as well as tables on the side.

"It's nice," Randy said.

"Thank you, I'm the interior decorator," I grinned.

"Cockiness," Randy laughed.

"Your rubbing off on me," I smiled. "Randy I'm just going to grill Marcus, to find out the takings at least."

"Ok I'll be at the bar." Randy replied.

Randy headed to the bar, he ordered his cocktail and looked around, he could see me and I could see him. I wasn't having much luck with Marcus.

"Hi," a blonde girl said to Randy. "I'm Gina."

"Randy," Randy said not really bothering.

"I was over there and thought oh my god your hot, then my friend said your Randy Orton and I was like oh my god! I had to talk to you."

"You a wrestling fan?"

"No, not really, see I'm a hairdresser, I not only do hair but makeup and nails. Did you know there are a hundred shades of nail varnish…" Becky talked.

Randy had tuned out, he looked over to me. He mouthed, 'Help.'

I grinned, okay I would help him. I walked over to him, in between Gina and Randy I stood. I put my arms around Randy's waist, "Baby I wanna dance."

"Come on then babe," Randy smiled as he led me to the dance floor. "We're even."

"Nah I didn't do it for you, I hate Gina, stupid bitch tried to steal Marcus off Brooklyn when they were dating a few months ago," I admitted as we began to dance.

"So she's your enemy."

"Yea she is," I grinned. "She's giving me daggers! Perfect day."

Randy laughed, "I like this bitchy side."

"I like it too!" I grinned as I danced closer to him.

The song became slow. Randy wrapped his arms around my waist, I wrapped my hands around his neck, "This is fun."

"Going out or being near me?"

I giggled, "Both."

"This is fun, and Gina's sending me daggers," Randy commented.

"Bitch," I murmured. "Forget her, Randy."

He held me closer, I could smell his cologne.

"Nice perfume," he whispered.

"Thanks," I replied.

The song became fast again, we moved apart, "I want a drink."

"Grab a seat Ella and I'll get you one," Randy smiled.

"Ella?" I asked.

"Yea Michaela, shortened to Ella," Randy replied.

I thought about it, "I like it."

Randy smiled, I watched him head to the bar as I went to grab a table. I didn't sit down, I waited for the bar man to clean the table. Randy arrived with the drinks pretty quickly, just as the tables were cleaned.

I got in first, Randy sat beside me. I was so tired, I lifted my legs up and placed them across Randy's lap.

"You have some long legs," Randy commented.

I grinned. "And what's the problem?"

"Never said there was one," Randy grinned.

We drank a few shots, I ended up drunk sitting on his lap.

"I am having soooooo much fun," I giggled.

"Makes two of us," Randy grinned.

I leaned in, slowly; we were so close to each other.

Brooklyn came running up to us, "A little emergency."

I looked at her, "Huh?"

"A little emergency."

"What happened?" I asked, my head was aching.

"Well we're out of mixers," Brooklyn said.

"Just sell everything else, we're closing in an hour, make a…what do you call it…an emergency order…no same day…"I finished, I rested on Randy's chest.

"Are you drunk?" she asked me. "Is she drunk?" She looked at Randy.

"Only this much," Randy grinned showing a small space between his thumb and index finger.

"Great, your drunk as well," Brooklyn laughed. "I'll call a taxi for you two."

"You do that," I smiled as I closed my eyes. Perfect night.

X X X X X X

My head was aching in the morning, I woke up in my own bed in last night's clothes. I started to get up, flipping hell how much did I drink. My door was open and across the hall I could see Randy in his room, lying on his bed. I had fun last night, yea most of it was blurry but it was fun.

Then I remembered, I almost kissed him. My eyes widened, was I attracted to Randy?

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews:D **

**I've written a few chapters for this fic, that's why I'm updating lol otherwise I'd just be revising for the exams:( **

**Lol continue reviewing and I will be happy:D  
**

**Veronica**

**xxxx**


	4. Did I Just Say That?

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/RANDYORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 4: **

I closed my door and took a shower. The water ran down me. No way I wasn't attracted to Randy I was just drunk, really drunk. My headache was telling me that. I headed downstairs, I put on one of Johns chain gang t-shirts and a pair of loose jeans. Coffee, that was what would help. Coffee. I wondered when Randy would get up. My phone rang.

"Had fun last night?" John's voice asked.

"Shut up," I replied.

John laughed, "Who told you to get drunk?"

"I blame Randy."

"Uh huh from what Marcus told me, you got the drinks."

"John my head hurts shut up."

"Fine, as long as you did have some fun."

"I did, I had a lot of fun."

"Good. Where's Randy?"

"Asleep."

"I'm awake," Randy's voice said. He had come down, he had his tracksuit trousers on, but was topless. Wow.

"Pass him the phone," John said.

"No your going to yell at him," I moaned, my head down on the table.

"Speaker phone then," John sighed.

I put it on speaker. Randy sat down opposite me. My head went back on the table, supported by my arms.

"Randy." John said.

"John," Randy replied.

"You got my sister drunk."

"No your sister got me drunk," Randy argued.

I punched him.

"And now she is physically abusing me," Randy said.

"Micks be nice," John said. "Randy I'll sort you out when I get back."

"In your dreams mate," Randy replied.

"We'll see. Micks, don't make a habit of getting drunk, especially not with Randy."

"What's that meant to mean?" Randy asked.

"As I remember from Hunter, when you two got drunk, you got on a train and ended up in a different state the next morning, I don't want Michaela ending up in Scotland," John warned.

Randy laughed, "Nope never."

"Bye guys, take care." John said.

"Cya," Randy and I chorused.

"Head hurts right?" Randy asked.

I nodded. "Doesn't yours?"

"A little, not bad," Randy smiled.

"I wish I had your head."

Randy laughed.

Randy spent the morning making me breakfast, I could not stop thinking about how good he looked without his top on. I had a headache on top of that.

"So what we doing today?" Randy asked.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"After I take a shower of course," Randy grinned.

"I don't have a choice do I, we're going to go out aren't we?"

"Yep, get ready," Randy said.

I sighed, I headed upstairs, I changed into another pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap baby pink top and a black jacket. I tied my hair up and put some make up on. I looked a mess. I laughed at myself.

"What you laughing at?" Randy asked.

"Me, I look ridiculous," I replied.

"You look cute."

"Liar."

"I am not, come on I want to go see a film or something," Randy said.

I nodded. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt and a black jacket. He looked good. I needed to stop this.

We headed to the local cinema.

"Saw 4," I said as I saw the listings.

"Sounds good, you sure you won't get too scared," he grinned.

"No I have you to jump on," I smiled. Oh shit, did I say that.

"I ain't going to be complaining," Randy grinned. _I didn't just say that. _

I smiled, we got popcorn and drinks before entering the cinema. I did jump on him, I screamed, looked away. Yea I was not good with horror films. I sighed as I looked over to Randy, I couldn't have him. I did want him, I liked him a lot. He was a great guy, different then any other guy I've met.

"What you thinking?" Randy asked as we left the cinema.

"Nothing much," I replied. "You?"

"Well I was thinking your better company then John," Randy smirked.

"And better looking," I added.

"Definitely," Randy replied.

"Never tell John that or he will kill you."

Randy laughed, "I could take him any day."

"You probably could," I admitted.

I sighed, no way could I liked Randy. John would kill me, then he'd kill Randy. Actually he'd kill Randy first then me. Not a good idea. Maybe I was just confused because Randy was a good friend, a really nice person, a nice guy, not like the rumours I heard. This was not happening, I couldn't be falling for him, could I? No I couldn't. I refused to fall for him. I can't. I can't.

**A/N: My shortest chapter so far in this fic but I promise next one is bigger and better! If you review you can find out what happens between Ella and Randy when they go to the beach:D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	5. Going To Brighton Beach

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/RANDYORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 5:**

"Brighton?" I asked that evening. They were talking about Brighton Beach!

"Yea I booked three nights there, for us to go. Brooklyn said you'd like to go there so we're going tonight," Randy said.

"Tonight?" I repeated.

"Tonight," Brooklyn's voice came down the stairs. She had a spare key.

"What you doing here?" I looked at her.

"Well technically I booked the hotel but Randy can have the credit, and I did your packing," Brooklyn grinned.

I looked at her, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Randy replied. "I'll grab the bags, mine's already packed."

I looked as he went upstairs.

"He's a great guy," Brooklyn said.

"I know," I whispered.

"You seem…love struck."

"I am not!"

"You can never lie to me," Brooklyn grinned.

"He's John's best mate."

"That's a problem yea."

I laughed at my best friend, "You're an idiot. Me and Randy can never be more then friends."

"Like forbidden love," Brooklyn continued.

"Shut up Brooklyn!" I said.

Randy had come down the stairs, "Come on it's only 6."

"Coming," I looked at Brooklyn. "Thank you, look after the bar. Love you."

"Love ya!" Brooklyn called after me.

I got in the car with Randy. This was spontaneous. This was not too like me.

"So how longs the drive from here to Brighton?" Randy asked.

"An hour and an half without traffic, three the max with a lot of traffic. It's Thursday so no more then two." I said.

Randy nodded.

"Thanks Orton."

"Your welcome Ella, I do have to give some credit to Brooklyn." Randy admitted.

"Yea, if we have fun she will have hold this over me forever!" I laughed.

Randy grinned, "I know we'll have fun but we don't have to tell Brooklyn that."

I grinned, "Evil slyness!"

Randy smirked "How's the hangover?"

"Ok, no more headache, just tired I guess," I replied.

"Sleep, I can read road signs."

"I highly doubt that," I replied.

He laughed.

I looked at him, "You're a really sweet guy Randy."

He looked at me quickly before turning his eyes back on the road, "Your pretty amazing yourself."

I blushed. "Why Brighton?"

"Because I went there as a kid once, with the whole family when everyone was…happy."

"They not happy now?" I asked.

"It's not the same. I'm not there, my sister's all over the place, my parents, who knows what's going on between them. It's like we were once a happy family, we aren't so happy now."

I looked at him, there was defiantly sadness in his eyes, "Well you have me, if you ever need to talk about anything."

"Thanks."

"Randy, families aren't always happy, mine is a perfect example. Steven doesn't look at me the same anymore, but if I needed him ever he would be there. Your family would do the same."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I have to," I replied. "If I didn't then there'd be nothing but depression in your life. If you can't rely on your family who can you rely on?"

"Friends," Randy suggested.

I nodded, "But family is also important."

"I don't know."

"What about relying on your wife? When one day you get married."

"I don't know if I will, I don't know how people can rely and trust one person for your whole life."

I looked at him, this was a side to Randy I had never seen before. Never.

"Do you see yourself with one guy? Like one day?"

"Yea I do, I don't know if I see it in the near future, but once I can get rid of these nightmares, I do see it. I see myself with someone, someone who I could trust, be there for, have a shoulder to cry on and vice versa."

Randy looked at me, "Maybe one day I will find that girl for me but I wouldn't want to have kids and then let them watch me and her argue."

"I guess but everyone argues, no marriage is perfect," I said.

"I know, but I dunno I want something like Lita and John has, you know something strong, or like Hunter and Steph or Jeff and Trish."

"Yea but if you don't keep an open mind you'll never find that love."

"Who said I meant love?"

"Randy, you will find love one day, and then I'll say I told you so."

He laughed, I smiled. Love, a strong word, maybe we both will find it one day. Here's hoping.

X X X X X X X

I did fall asleep. It was nearly eight when we reached Brighton, I did start to doze off. We were parked by the Hilton Metropolitan.

"You awake sleepy head?" Randy asked me smiling.

"Yea," I replied.

"Come on then," Randy grinned at me.

I got out of the car and grabbed one of the bags, Randy grabbed the other two. We headed to the reception, a young man of no older then twenty five was behind the desk.

"Good Evening," he said. His nametag read Jack.

"Good evening," Randy said, I was fighting off a laugh. "I have a reservation, two rooms under the name of Randy Orton."

He looked on his computer, "Yes sir, we have one kingsize room under your name."

"No I booked two kingsize rooms," Randy argued.

I'm gonna kill Brooklyn.

"I'm sorry sir there's only reservations for one room sir," the receptionist said.

"Great, so book us another room," Randy said.

I looked at him and then the receptionist, I am murdering Brooklyn.

"Sorry sir we are fully booked," Jack said.

Randy looked at me.

"It's fine, we'll share," I replied.

"You sure?" Randy said. "We can go somewhere else."

"No it's the holidays, everywhere is probably booked," I replied.

"We'll take the room then," Randy said.

"I'm sorry sir for the misunderstanding," Jack said. "A complementary champagne bottle will be sent to your room. Its 613."

He handed Randy the room card.

"Thanks," Randy said as we headed to the elevator. "I'm sorry about this," Randy apologised when we entered the elevator.

"It's not your fault, it's fine Randy, I'm not bothered." I was bothered. I mean who wouldn't be. We'd just have to get through three nights. Three nights, it won't be that hard would it?

The room was gorgeous, we had a sea view just like I had wanted, and it was gorgeous. I put the bag I was carrying down.

"Your tired right?" Randy asked.

"Not really, if your up for doing something," I replied.

"How about we get dinner?" Randy asked.

"Randy are you asking me on a date?" I joked.

"I take that as a yes," he grinned.

"What you wanna eat?"

"Fish and chips, beach fish is chips is yum!" Randy grinned.

I laughed, "Yum? I'm sure."

Randy smirked as we headed back out of the hotel and walked on the sea front. The shops were all open and so were the arcades. I loved Brighton.

We got our fish and chips and headed to the beach. It was really dark. We didn't go onto the sand we sat on the concrete pavement, our feet above the sand and we talked. Just talked.

"Favourite colour," Randy asked.

"Pink." I replied.

"Black."

"Favourite band."

"Metallica."

"Metallica."

"Same taste," Randy grinned. "Um favourite TV show."

"Simpsons!" I laughed.

"Same," Randy smiled.

"We have a lot in common."

"Yea we do," Randy agreed.

"Place you would love to visit," I asked.

"Switzerland, don't ask why, because I don't know."

"I'd love to go there," I said, "Doesn't mean you have to book three days there!"

Randy laughed. "Where would you like to visit?"

"I would like to go Switzerland, I would also love to go Scotland."

"It's not far from here, so why not bug John and go."

"I dunno maybe one day," I replied.

"We have a tour coming up, the week I return to RAW, it goes from Manchester, Sheffield and Edinburgh if John agrees why not come with me," Randy asked me.

I stared at his face, "Seriously?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yea seriously."

"Wouldn't Vince mind?"

"I'll clear it with him." Randy said.

I hugged him tightly.

"I'm choking Ella," he said.

"You are the best," I said not letting him go yet.

"I have heard that before," Randy smirked as I let go.

"It's nearly ten, we should head back," I said standing up.

"Ok," he replied. "We should come back to the beach tomorrow night, it's nice out here."

I nodded in agreement as we headed back to the hotel. I tripped, I nearly hit the floor when Randy grabbed me.

"You ok?" Randy asked me gently.

I nodded. I didn't want to be too close to him, not when I might have feelings for the guy.

He let me go and we made our way back.

When we got there I opened my suitcase and looked for night outfits. I was going to murder Brooklyn. She had packed me three night outfits. All of them were of shorts and spaghetti strap tops. I sighed. Randy was using the bathroom. I looked at my phone. One text from Brooklyn. **Your Welcome xXxXx**

She had planned it, evil cow. Randy emerged from the bathroom in his usual attire, topless and with grey jogging bottoms. I entered the bathroom and I changed. When I re entered the room I turned to the dressing table and brushed my hair looking out the window. I felt Randy's eyes on me, looking from top till bottom. I didn't know if I liked the attention or not. I got into the left side of the bed, Randy got into the right.

"Night Ella," he said.

"Night Orton," I smiled.

I turned to face him as I closed my eyes.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I love writing this and your reviews inspire me to continue! **

**So here you go, the next chapter and in the next chapter Randy and Ella get even closer ;) **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	6. Night at the Beach

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 6: **

My eyes opened it was sunny outside, surprisingly. Not the ideal time in the year to visit the beach but still. I looked over the complementary champagne was on the table, neither me or Randy liked the looks of it. I looked up to see Randy's gorgeous blue eyes looking at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked.

"Yea," he replied softly. "I would have got up but it looks like we're a little tangled."

I looked down. Yea our legs were tangled. His arms were wrapped around me and mine were around him. I was lying on his chest. I was still tired, I looked up at the wall clock. It was 8am. I closed my eyes again.

"You going back to sleep?" Randy whispered, he still looked tired as well.

"Yea, night," I replied falling back to sleep.

**RANDY'S POV (WELL 3****RD**** PERSON): **

Randy watched her fall back to sleep on his chest. Her hair was spread over him. He tightened his grip around her waist. He liked it. He liked holding her like this. _She's really cute. She's John's sister, nothing can happen, nothing. _Randy sighed as he closed his eyes, it was too early to be thinking.

X X X X X X

**Back to Michaela's point of view: **

I woke again at ten, Randy was the one sleeping this time. I had to admit, he looked gorgeous even when he was sleeping. I liked it, I felt safe in his arms, I wanted to stay like this. Then John's face popped into my head. Then that night…I shivered. Randy must have felt me move as he opened his eyes.

"W…what?" he said.

I looked at him and grinned, "Nothing, we should get up about now."

"Five more minutes," Randy yawned.

Ok so I did wait five more minutes, then I tried to untangle myself.

THUD.

Randy's eyes opened fully, he looked around, "ELLA?"

I was giggling, I fell off the bed.

"What you doing down there?" Randy asked.

I was still giggling, "I was untangling myself and I fell."

"Idiot," Randy grinned.

I was still giggling.

Randy meanwhile jumped over the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"OI!" I shouted.

"You were busy so I thought I'd go for a shower!" Randy called from the bathroom. "Order brekkie."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Food!" Randy called.

I laughed and called room service. I ordered a full English for the two of us. Randy was out of the shower quite quickly then I entered the shower. I heard a knock on the door, it was breakfast.

"ELLA HURRY UP!" Randy called.

I put on my three quarter black jeans and a white strapless top. My hair was still wet as I entered the room again.

Randy grinned when he saw me.

"Do not say a word!" I said harshly.

"I was only going to say you look beautiful," Randy said innocently.

I rolled my eyes.

Randy had placed the breakfasts on the table. I sat opposite him.

"You eat a lot." Randy said.

I laughed, "You expected me to eat salad?"

"Yea," Randy said. "Don't get me wrong it's a good thing that you eat. I can't stand girls who don't eat and are too busy watching there figure, not that you don't have a nice figure or anything."

I giggled, "Randy I get it, shut up and eat."

He grinned. _She looks so amazing. _

"What we doing today?"

"Beach, arcades…" Randy listed. "The fun fair thing."

"Ice cream," I added.

Randy smiled, "If you want."

"Fun fair first!" I grinned.

"Ok."

"You're a push over."

"Only when it comes to you," He smiled. _Did I just say that aloud? _

"We're gonna be good together," I replied. I did not just say that.

We finished breakfast, I dried my hair and then we headed to the fair. First was the rollercoaster, obviously it wasn't as bad as a theme park rollercoaster but it was fun nonetheless and I did get my ice cream!

Then I saw a stand of the games. You know, knock one bottle down with a ball and get a key ring, knock five and get a little bear, knock ten and get a medium sized bear and get all fifteen bottles and get the huge gift.

The man behind the stand called us, "Sir how about you win your gorgeous girlfriend a bear?"

I grinned, "Yea Randy win me a bear. I want that one!" I pointed to the huge white bear.

"That's all fifteen bottles," The man behind the stand grinned.

"You sure you don't want a key ring?" Randy asked with a grin.

"No I want the bear," I pouted.

"You're not an easy girl to please are you?" Randy laughed. "Fine let's win you the bear."

Randy threw the baseball once, he hit five, he threw it again four.

"I don't think your girlfriend's impressed," The man said.

I smiled, "No win me anything Randy, I don't need the big bear, the little one will do."

"No you want the big one, I'll get the big one," Randy smiled stubbornly.

Third time the charm. Randy knocked down all fifteen. I jumped up laughing.

The man handed Randy the teddy.

"You have a great guy here miss," the man said.

"Here you go babe," Randy handed me the bear.

"Thank you," I smiled, I gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"Bye," we said to the man.

I linked onto Randy's arms as we walked through the funfair. The man had thought we were a couple, I didn't deny it, nor did Randy.

"I think you should win me something now," Randy suggested.

"What you want to win?" I asked still holding the bear.

"You should win me…we looked around, a winnie the pooh." He pointed to the game machines. Put twenty pence in and then use the machine to catch the toy.

"A Winnie the Pooh Bear?" I asked

He nodded.

I laughed as we headed to the machine. I put in twenty pence, I just missed it. It took me five tries but I still got it in the end.

"Finally," Randy laughed.

"Shut up atleast I won it!" I smiled. "Pictures."

I dragged Randy into the photo machine, we took four photos with the bears, we got two copies.

"I look good," Randy said, he looked at my face. "So do you as usual."

I found myself blushing again.

We stayed in the theme park, we sat on the sand before heading back to the hotel at seven. We ate dinner in the hotel's restaurant. We ate in the informal one rather then the formal one only because I didn't want to change out of my clothes.

"That was delicious," I smiled as I finished the chocolate cake.

"It was, chocolate cake your fav then?" Randy asked.

I nodded.

"My favourite dessert is a lemon slices, you should try them," Randy suggested.

"I will when we get back," I smiled.

The bill came and my credit card went down first.

"My treat," I said.

"No I'm paying," Randy replied as the waiter waited.

"No see you got the hotel, the food yesterday, the big huge bear, so I think it is my turn. Please?" I said sweetly.

"Well since your asking so sweetly!" Randy smiled. "Only today and this is the last time you're paying."

The waiter smiled, I waited for the receipt to come back before we got up.

"Walk on the beach?" I said to Randy, he did say he wanted to go again.

He nodded, he took my arm as we headed to the beach. We walked on the sand, the sounds of the sea behind us. His arm was around my waist.

"It is really nice here," I said. "I would love to live by the beach."

"So would I," Randy replied.

"About coming on that tour with you, are you defiantly sure?" I asked.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked, and when you were in the shower I texted John, he said fine as long as I watch you twenty four seven, so no getting out of it."

"Your amazing Orton," I whispered.

I was shivering again.

"Here," Randy took off his blue jacket and put it on me.

We had stopped. The sound of the sea still in the background, the full moon was out as Randy fixed his jacket on me. He rubbed my arms. I looked into his perfect blue eyes.

"You're beautiful," Randy whispered to me.

I looked into his perfect blue eyes, he leaned in slowly, his lips met mine. He kissed me softly, I kissed him back. I melted as his hands wrapped around me. I rested my hands on his chest as we intensified the kiss……

**X X X X X X **

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all like this chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep updating! **

**Take Care Guys,**

**Veronica**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	7. Nightmares Back

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

Chapter 7:

"_Your amazing Orton," I whispered._

_I was shivering again._

"_Here," Randy took off his blue jacket and put it on me. _

_We had stopped. The sound of the sea still in the background, the full moon was out as Randy fixed his jacket on me. He rubbed my arms. I looked into his perfect blue eyes._

"_You're beautiful," Randy whispered to me. _

_I looked at him, he leaned in slowly, his lips met mine. He kissed me softly, I kissed him back. I melted as his hands wrapped around me. I rested my hands on his chest as we intensified the kiss._

I could feel his tongue exploring my mouth, then we both pulled back.

We knew what the other was thinking.

"We can't," Randy said softly, his hand still on my cheek.

"I know, we can't."

Randy said sadly. "Your John's sister. That kiss was a mistake, I shouldn't have…"

I looked at him, "its fine, just a friendship kiss."

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. Uncomfortable. Very. At least he knew I had feelings for him and I knew he liked me. We headed back to the hotel in silence. Randy got ready for bed first, then me, in a similar night clothes like last night. Randy was lying in bed, he was looking at me. _Man what I wouldn't do to be with her. _

I sighed, there was no way I could be with him. I got into bed. We turned off the light.

"Night," I whispered.

"Night," He replied.

We lay face to face, he held my hand, "I'm really sorry about today, I didn't mean to do that, I mean you know, with your past I'm sorry."

I looked at him, "Don't apologise Randy, it was a mistake. We had fun these last few days, let's get back to that."

Randy nodded, "I'd like that."

I wanted more, that was impossible. Randy fell asleep first, I couldn't sleep. I lay there, I sat up slowly and headed to the bathroom, I washed my face slowly. I screamed as I saw a face in the mirror. Randy came running in.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to comfort me.

"there…there was…was someone," I turned around. "Someone behind me."

Randy hugged me. I had fallen asleep and had woken from it. I was so scared as we got back into bed.

He held my waist as I leaned into him as we tried to sleep.

"Ella, relax," he whispered to me. "I'm here, no one can hurt you."

I smiled to myself as I tried to sleep.

X X X X X X

We woke up really late. Today we headed to the arcade. We had decided to leave tonight because of the nightmares. We headed to the shops.

"Why are you buying tons of rock candy?" Randy asked me.

"Because John, Lita, Marcus and Brooklyn all love it, so I have to buy each of them enough to last atleast a month!" I smiled.

"Right."

I smiled as I grabbed more rock candy. I looked over to Randy who was also helping me pick a few candy bars, I could still taste his lips on mine and when I looked at him, all I wanted to do was kiss him passionately. I really wanted him, but I couldn't. I knew I had to get over it. Brooklyn's favourite saying was to get over one guy, go for another. But I wasn't ready to date again, so why was I constantly thinking about Randy. I still had a few days with him, alone. If I had work then I could escape but I've been barred from my own bar!

"Ella," Randy clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You tuned out," he said.

"Oh I was just thinking how I've been barred from my own bar!" I said, well it was partly true.

Randy laughed, "That's what best friends do. John kicked me out of my own house once."

"Why?" I asked.

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh some chick," I replied.

Randy nodded.

"What's John like on the road?" I asked Randy.

"Fun to be honest, he's into clubbing, drinking, having a good time."

I smiled. It was still a little uncomfortable but happens, two friends kiss, no big deal. None at all. I smiled at him.

We checked out of the hotel in the evening, and drove back home at around ten in the evening. I fell asleep half way through the drive.

_**RANDY'S POV**_

I kept glancing over at her while she slept. Ella, she was so gorgeous. I wanted just to touch her hair or her cheek, she was hands off, John would kill us. There was no way it could happen. And I wasn't that type of guy, I do one night stands, Ella deserves so much better.

I'm never going to fall in love, and Ella wants to fall in love, get married, have kids. That life is not for me. I can't have her no matter what, because we want different things. I'm not into Love.

_**Back To Ella's Point of View**_

My eyes opened just before we entered London, it was 1am on Randy's clock on the rented car and it would still take us half an hour from here.

"It's dark," I said stupidly.

"Well it is night," Randy grinned.

I smirked, "Shut up."

"No I'd rather talk, considering you've slept for the last few hours."

"Sorry, you tired? Want me to drive?"

Randy laughed, "No thanks, I want to live."

"Why you laughing?"

"John told me about your first driving lesson, this one time," Randy grinned.

I didn't reply. I just gave him a dirty look. I had got into the car and I crashed into a tree and no that's not the part Randy was laughing at. See as I was about to crash, I screamed oh my god I'm gonna die! Someone save me! And then I called for: 'SUPERMAN'. No I wasn't drunk. I was still fifteen! It was back in Boston, I was a kid.

"I guess you're not talking to me," Randy smirked.

I closed my eyes, and tried to pretend to tune him out.

"Fine," Randy smirked.

We were nearly home. I got out of the car and entered the house. Randy grabbed the bags. I was still refusing to talk to him. I headed to my room. Then out of no where, Randy grabbed me for me behind and started to tickle to me. I started giggling.

"Get…off," I cried to him.

"You talking to me?" Randy asked

"Yes!" I cried.

"Who's the best?" Randy asked.

"YOU!" I shouted as I fell onto the bed, Randy beside me.

He stopped tickling me.

"You're a jerk!" I said staring at the ceiling.

"No I'm the best," Randy grinned.

"In your dreams," I replied.

"You want me to start tickling you again?"

"You're the best," I gave in.

I didn't realise he was still lying beside me. I sat up, "It's late."

"Yea it is," Randy got up. "Better get some sleep. See ya in the morning Ella."

"Night Orton."

I changed into the shorts and t-shirt from the cupboard. I got into my bed and started to fall asleep.

_I was in Boston again, down some alleyway. I don't know what alley it was but I saw the other end. I tried running to the end of the alley. As I ran pictures of my family appeared on the wall. Mum, Dad, my brothers, then my best friend, and now Randy. I tried running faster, I was a fast runner so I didn't get why I wasn't making it to the end. Someone appeared in front of me, "Hello Darling." He whispered. I screamed. He was on top of me._

"_Chill darling," he stank of alcohol. _

"_No!" I shouted._

_He slapped me across the face. _

"Ella!" Randy was calling me, he was shaking me.

I was crying, again. I was shaking, there was more this time.

"It's okay Ella," he hugged me tightly.

"It's not," I whispered. "I'm never going to escape. I can't do this on my own. I can't escape."

"Yes you can," Randy reassured me. "You have me, your not alone, I promise you, you're not alone."

I cried into him. I had to calm down. I knew I had too.

I wiped my tears away after a few minutes, "Did I scream?"

Randy nodded, "Scared me."

I smirked, "You scared?"

"Yes, I thought something really bad had happened to you, I was so scared."

That was cute.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was more," I said softly, as he held me. "He was on top…" the tears began again.

He just hugged me and that's when I realised I wasn't just physically attracted to him. I wanted him with me, every day and every minute, I was falling for his charm, his cockiness, his smile. Is this Love? Because if it was it's a weird feeling.

"Want me to stay here with you?" Randy asked.

I should say no, I mean come on I'm confused, I should not say yes, so why did I nod my head?

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this?**

**Lol did you guys think Ella and Randy would get together so easily? Lool not in my fics lol! And no that doesn't mean that I won't be getting them together! **

**Lol just keep reviewing and you'll see what I mean lol!**

**Take Care**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	8. Guess Who's Back!

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

Chapter 8:

Randy was gone when I woke up. I assumed he felt uncomfortable. It was weird, it would be weird at least for a while.

Randy was on the phone, he hung up after I began to make coffee.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just double checking RAW schedule, I'm not on Monday again, so next week the tour begins."

I nodded.

"I still want you to come."

"Are you sure, after the other day…"

"Your still coming, your birthday will be in Scotland."

I grinned.

"So we still have a week together," Randy smiled.

Yea I know, "Great!" I rolled my eyes.

"Charming," Randy replied.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Actually I am going down to the gym, I can use John's card and John said there was a ring down there, so might as well get some practice in or Vince might kill me."

"He can't kill the champion!"

"Trust me, he can and probably has done in the past."

I laughed.

"So what you going to do?"

"Well I was thinking, I'd loiter around here and in an hour I'd come join you."

"Sounds like a plan. See you in an hour Ella."

I waved goodbye to him. As he left in ten minutes Brooklyn entered through the front door using her key.

"Your back a day early?" she said, surprised to see me. "And where is Randy?"

"I hate you," I said to her. "Booking us one room and revealing outfits!"

"It was a little fun, forget that. Why are you back?"

"Because I got a little scared, I saw him." I admitted.

Brooklyn she hugged me tightly.

"And me and Randy kissed."

Brook stared at me.

"Shut up Brook," I replied.

"I'm sorry but you kissed?"

I nodded, "But he's John's best friend so nothing is or will ever be happening."

"But you kissed?"

"Drop it."

"You mentioned it."

"Yea to tell you to stop matchmaking."

"Why have you fallen for him?" she analysed my face. "No way, you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't." I said angrily. "Don't you get it, I can't get close to anyone! When I do, I panic, I get scared because of that one night which has ruined my life! That man ruined my life Brook."

Brook hugged me. That night has caused my life to be like it is.

I sat with Brook and then I changed my outfit into my training gear, yes I had training gear I was John Cena's sister. I started to jog to the gym. The only thoughts that were in my head was would I ever be able to move on? And when I say move on, I mean really move on, be who I used to be, because the person I am now isn't who I was. I was different.

"Morning Miss Cena," the receptionist at the gym smiled at me.

"Hiya," I replied.

I entered the main area of the gym. Randy was there lifting weights on one side. I could see a group of girls watching him and giggling. He didn't even seem to notice. I felt a little jealous but he didn't notice them so no big deal. I walked over to him and stood directly in front of him and blocking the view of the giggling girls.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hiya," I replied. I sat beside him and lifted a 1KG weight. It annoyed me so I put it back down.

"Typical chick," he laughed.

"Did you call me a chick?"

"Babe you are one."

"I bet I could outwrestle you."

"A challenge," he stood up. "I accept."

He grabbed my hand and we entered another part of the gym where two rings were set up. Neither were being used.

"You can't wrestle." Randy said before I began.

"Watch and see," I grinned. "I can pin you."

"Fine I apologise in advance if I hurt you or you break a nail."

I smirked, we locked up in the middle, he irish wiped me, he was planning a clothesline but I ducked. I came back at him and jumped on him, causing him to fall.

"Who's better now?" I asked.

"You have talent, but your not better," he grinned as he pushed me and rolled on top.

I tried to hit him but he grabbed my hands. "I'm better now."

"Randy there's a SPIDER ON ME!" I shouted, he rolled off me and was looking at my hand. I pushed him down and covered him. "I win _babe._"

"Impressed," he smiled.

"Thought you would be," I stood up.

Randy grabbed me from behind, "Ever been thrown out of the ring?"

"You wouldn't?" I sat looking down, outside, there were mats on the floor but it'd hurt. He wouldn't.

"Wouldn't I?" he grinned as he picked me.

"Randy don't you dare!" I started to shout.

He was cradling me in his arms and raised me so I was over the top rope but still holding me. "If I don't drop you what do I get?"

"I will never tell anyone I pinned you," I offered.

"It's a start."

"Second thing then…" I thought. "I'll let you buy me dinner."

Randy laughed as he put me down. I punched him playfully.

"Ouch," he moaned.

I smiled. We entered the main area of the gym again. It was more or less empty, it was Saturday mid afternoon, no one would be in the gym until Sundays. Randy went back to the weights, I got on the treadmill with my ipod on. A guy a little older then me, with black hair and gorgeous grey eyes, got on the tread mill beside me.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Kevin."

"Michaela," I smiled to him, taking one of my headphones out.

"I haven't seen you here before," he said.

"I'm here a lot."

"I can tell," he said looking at me up and down.

I admit it made me feel uncomfortable but when I turned around I could see Randy watching us with envy in his eyes. "Thanks."

"So how about you give me your number and I buy you lunch sometime."

I got off the treadmill, "No thanks."

He got off his treadmill, "Why not?"

"Because…" I began.

"Because she's spoken for," Randy interrupted.

Kevin looked at Randy and nodded, "Sorry mate didn't know she was with you."

Kevin walked off.

I looked at Randy, "Time to go?"

He nodded. He was quite on the ride home and when we got through the front doors I noticed his hand, it was badly bruised, "What did you do?"

He lifted his hand, "Oh I hurt it."

"I can see that Einstein," I lead him by the hand to the kitchen, I got him to sit on the breakfast stool, before going to get the first aid kid. He jumped a little when I put the cream on, it was stingy but it was still funny a guy like Randy jumping like that. I then bandaged it. "Done."

"Thanks," he replied.

"So you owe me dinner," I said with a smile.

He smirked, "Dinner?"

"Yea I pinned you and for me to keep my lips sealed, you have to take me to dinner."

"Where to?" he asked.

"I'll be happy with burger and chips," I smiled.

"How about we go to somewhere different, that new restaurant La Bleu?" he asked.

"Means I have to look good, as in formal," I thought about it. "Fine, I'll go change."

I headed upstairs, I had a choice of a lot of different dresses. La Bleu was a five star restaurant and everyone was rich and snobby. I was rich but not snobby. I picked out a black sleeveless dress. It had thin straps and was nicely fitted. I straightened my hair and clipped half of it back. I grabbed a pair of high heel shoes and a shawl as I headed downstairs. I could see Randy had decided to wear a black jacket, black trousers and a black shirt, as usual I grinned.

He got up off the sofa when he saw me, "Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks," I blushed.

We got in the car, and he drove to the restaurant, he had made reservations and we got a nice booth towards the back. Many people seemed to recognise Randy so there was a bit of pointing and gossiping as we headed to our seat.

We ordered chicken and the service was quite fast.

"This is nice," Randy said.

"Yea the food's good," I replied.

"Yea it is but I meant this," he pointed to me and him. "Having dinner, talking, it's nice."

I nodded in agreement, "This last week has been good, I'm glad I got you as the baby sitter instead of Ric Flair."

Randy laughed, "Flair?"

"Well I assumed John would pick someone…not so much fun."

He still laughed as he poured me a glass of wine.

"I haven't done this in ages," I admitted. "Not here in London at all."

"About time you did then," Randy smiled at me. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Were you always so closed, I mean before that thing."

"No, I was an open person, so hyper all the time, I was all for a good time and nothing else mattered to me," I admitted. "I guess in a way I've matured which is a good thing. Why you so curious?"

"Just trying to figure you out."

I laughed, "Ok my turn. All those rumours about you, the one night stand, the twenty four seven flirting, and cockiness, I haven't seen that, is that really you?"

Randy replied softly, "I guess I was like that, I do more one night stands then you can imagine but they don't mean anything to me. The last month, I don't know it was like none of it mattered, I wasn't too bothered when I saw a cute girl. It's not that I'm looking for love and I'm ready to settle down but I am taking a break from all of that rubbish."

I nodded, "Cool."

"I think you're a sweet, kind, sometimes hyper active, but fun girl," Randy said.

"I think your sweet, honest and not the type of guy everyone thinks you are."

We finished dinner, I was shivering.

"Tomorrow I need to buy you a jacket," Randy smirked as he put his jacket on me.

"Not a bad idea," I agreed.

I loved the smell of Randy's cologne.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as we walked towards the car.

"Yea."

"What was up with you at the gym?"

He didn't reply.

"With that Kevin guy, you looked like you were going to murder him."

"I was jealous," Randy admitted as he stood outside the car.

I stood opposite him, "Jealous?"

"Jealous," Randy whispered. "I was jealous that he got to flirt with you, that he could ask you on a date and I can't."

"Randy," I said softly.

I was going to say more but I was cut off by his lips on mine. The same intensity as in Brighton, I kissed him back. It lasted five minutes before he pulled back.

"Let's go home."

I nodded as I got into the other side.

He drove home fast, "We need to really talk."

I agreed as he parked into the front.

We entered through the front doors.

"It's midnight where have you two been?" John Cena, my brother stood there and asked.

"Um…" I started.

"Ignore him," Lita's voice came.

"What are you two doing here?" Randy asked.

"I live here mate," John replied.

"You're on tour," I added.

"Yea but it got cancelled this week because of bad weather," Lita replied.

"So we're back!" John grinned.

I looked at Randy who looked at me. I smiled a fake smile, what did this mean for me and Randy?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And I hope you all like this one! Yep John's back!**

**If you wanna know what happens next…well REVIEW! Lol!**

**Take Care**

**Veronica**

**XxXxX**


	9. Just Friends

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

Chapter 9:

Later that night, it was around 3am I hadn't slept. Randy had sent me a text and told me we needed to talk after John and Lita had fallen asleep. I waited for him and finally my door opened. I could see Randy trying to close it carefully.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey," he said as he sat down at he end of my bed. "About before…"

"Don't say it was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake, I wanted to kiss you but then we came home and there's John standing there."

"Randy…" I started.

"Ella, it'll be a mess, all of it, we can't go behind John's back, he'd resent us both for the rest of his life."

I sighed, that was true, "But…"

"Ella, let's just stay friends," Randy said resiliently.

"Fine," I muttered as I watched him leave the room.

Why was he doing this? I know the John thing was an issue, and that is the reason we can't be together, but we could deal with it? John would have to understand sooner or later. Life sucked. I sighed, I got into bed, I looked at the big white bear in my room, I really wanted him.

X X X X X X

I was screaming really loudly, the same nightmare. Randy was first into my room as he was across the hall, then Lita and John walked in.

"What happened?" John asked.

Randy was trying to comfort me, "The nightmare."

I was crying, why couldn't it just end.

"What nightmare?" John asked sitting on the other side of me.

"Later," Randy replied, he turned his attention back to me, "It's fine, ok, it's fine. No one is here."

Lita sat on the end of my bed. I looked around, I was in my room, so why did I feel like he could come in through any door? It took me a while to calm down and I fell back into my bed.

X X X X X X

DOWNSTAIRS…

"What nightmares?" John asked.

"She's been having nightmares about that night in Boston, at first it was just…she was just in the alleyway, last night she felt him on top of her, since then the screaming has begun," Randy replied.

John fell onto the sofa, "I wasn't there for her."

"John, it's not like that," Lita tried to comfort him.

"Then why didn't I know about the nightmares huh?" John yelled.

"Because she didn't want you to feel guiltier then you have already," Randy replied.

John had his head in his arms, "My sister, she's my baby sister and I couldn't protect her, what kind of brother am I?"

"A normal one, no one could have stopped that night. And it's done anyway now but Michaela's not over it, you need to be there for her, not wallow in your own self pity," Randy said angrily.

"Your right," John sighed as he rested back on the sofa. "She needs me, she's not leaving my sight from now on."

Randy smiled. _Not what I wanted to hear, that means I don't get time alone with Ella. But that's a good thing, we're only friends._

X X X X X X

The next morning Lita had made breakfast and as usual I was the last one up.

"How are you?" Lita asked.

I was getting sick of that question, "Fine." I smiled.

John didn't say anything.

"I am fine," I said to him, he smiled.

"That's good," John replied.

I sat at the table and Lita handed me an omelette. I started to eat it, no one was talking much.

"Who died?" I asked.

They all looked at me.

"You guys are sitting here like we're at a funeral!" I said.

"We're just worried about you," John replied.

"Yea well acting like someone's died isn't helping," I sighed. "Look I'll get over this, slowly and eventually."

John nodded.

"So Lita, you not on Raw tomorrow?" Randy asked.

"No I got a day off, I return with you on the tour," Lita smiled. "Your still coming?" She looked at me.

"Of course she is," Randy replied.

"Yea what he said," I pointed to Randy.

"Are you sure you want to go?" John asked me.

"Yep," I grinned.

"Guess there's no point me trying to talk you out if it," John sighed.

"Nope none," I grinned.

After breakfast we all entered the living room. John and Lita sat on the sofas while me and Randy emptied all the bags of rock candy.

"Did you buy the whole shop?" Lita asked as she grabbed one.

"Ella said you two liked them so we kind of got carried away," Randy confessed.

"Ella?" John asked.

"That's me. See Michaela, there's a 'la' so and the spelling is 'ela' so ELLA," I explained.

Randy looked at me, "Yea that made sense,"

I laughed.

"I'm sticking with Micks," John smiled as he grabbed a rock candy.

I kept staling glances of Randy and I could see him looking at me, and then quickly looking away. This last week we didn't get no time together at all. Lita insisted on taking me and Brook shopping, while Randy and John had a guys day on the Friday night before we had to leave on Saturday. Well me and Randy were leaving Saturday, Lita was coming Monday morning. Brook was also coming as Lita's guest on Monday. John wasn't coming until the end of the week so he can spend time with me on my birthday.

So when Saturday came I was ecstatic. Raw would be from Manchester, then Sheffield and Liverpool house shows and then to Scotland for a week. Next weekend was my twentieth. I wasn't just happy about going away, it was that over the last two nights I have been nightmare free, maybe my life's changing.

We were going to drive upto Manchester, it was only four hours away. It wasn't that bad.

"You got everything?" Lita asked as we put the last bag in the car.

"Yep," I grinned.

She hugged me tightly, "Look after this one Randy."

"I will," he replied.

"If you don't I will kick your ass mate," John warned.

Randy looked at him, "In your dreams mate."

I hugged John and got into the car. They waved us goodbye. I smiled. This was defiantly going to be fun.

I put in a Metallica CD. Me and Randy didn't get time alone over the week. Brook is the only one who knew about the kiss, I filled her in about the aftermath and she was like it's probably for the best. Who needs all the commotion? She has a point, I don't need it.

"Ella," Randy said.

I looked at him.

"You didn't listen to anything I just said did you?" he asked.

"Sorry I tuned out," I replied.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing much," I replied.

"You sure?"

I nodded. Like I was going to tell him, "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying John and Lita are going to love having the house to there selves."

"Pleaseeee I do not want that image in my head!"

"You dirty minded bitch," Randy laughed, "I was thinking they were going to sit down and have tea."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure."

He smiled. _She's so beautiful._

I looked at him. I just wish everything was different, why couldn't he not be John's friend. Yea that sounds selfish, but I really am falling for him.

"You ever been to Manchester?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied.

We made small talk, as we headed to Manchester. We entered the holiday inn and headed to our room. Randy opened the door.

"See when your champ you get the presidential suite," Randy grinned.

There were two bedrooms, the main area and two bathrooms.

"Cute!" I commented dropping my back when there was a knock on the door.

Randy opened it, "Chris!" They shook hands. Chris Jericho.

"Mate, back then," Chris replied.

"Yep," Randy allowed him in.

Chris looked at me, "Michaela?"

I grinned, "So you remember me then?"

"Come here kid," Chris grinned as I walked up and hugged him.

"So you two know each other?" Randy asked.

"She's like a kid sister to me as well," Chris smirked. "You know what you two should join us, we're going clubbing tonight, up for it?"

"She ain't twenty one," Randy replied.

"You have that fake ID I got you right?" Chris asked.

I nodded.

"Great see you in the lobby at 8pm!" Chris smirked before leaving.

"Fake ID?" Randy asked.

I grinned, "Like you never had one before you were twenty one!"

Randy remained silent but then grinned, "Looks like we're going clubbing."

I grinned. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Veronica**

**XxXxX**


	10. The Balcony

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

Chapter 10:

I wore a black mini skirt, plain this time and a baby blue sleeveless top, I grabbed a cropped black jacket and put on blue sandals before heading out of my room. Randy was out of his room at the same time.

"You look cute," he smiled.

"So do you, not a black shirt this time," I smirked. His shirt was maroon, and he looked good.

We headed down to the lobby, I had met Jeff and Trish before and I knew Maria, Matt, Johnny Nitro and that's it.

Randy introduced me to Dave Batista, Victoria, Melina, Adam, Kennedy and Chris was there.

"Let's go then," Chris smiled as he headed out the front doors followed by everyone.

"If you feel uncomfortable or anything let me know," Randy whispered to me.

I knew what he really meant, "Yea I will tell you."

I smiled at him as we all got into the limo.

"So is Lita at John's?" Trish asked me.

Randy laughed.

"Shut up," I said to him. "Yes she is."

"Why you laughing?" Jeff asked Randy.

"Long story," Randy and I said at the same time.

Trish and Jeff grinned.

"Why you two grinning?" I asked.

"Long story," Trish replied with a grin.

I was confused, to be truthful. When we got to the club, we all grabbed a booth.

"So Cena's sister huh?" Adam asked.

"Yep!"

"You're much prettier then he is," Adam complimented.

"Thanks," I replied, no I am not interested in him.

"Wanna dance?" Dave asked me.

"Yea sure," I replied as I got up.

"Was he hitting on you?" Dave asked.

"Yep."

"That's Adam for you, if you're a female you get hit on."

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"Your welcome," Dave smiled.

We swapped places on the dance floor when I saw Randy's face. He looked like he was about to murder Dave.

"I'm gonna get a drink," I said to Dave.

He nodded and headed to the booth. While I made my way to the bar.

"Enjoyed dancing with Dave?" Randy asked from behind me.

"Adam hit on me, Dave came to my rescue," I explained.

"Oh," Randy said.

I looked at him, "Why were you jealous?" I said.

"No," he replied.

I shrugged and took my drink back to the table. Why wouldn't he just admit that he was? He really pissed me. Men! Why can't they just be honest!

"Hey we got interrupted before," Adam grinned.

I looked at Randy, was he talking to some dumb blonde?

_**THIRD PERSON:**_

"So how about a dance gorgeous?" The blonde asked.

"I don't even know your name?" Randy sighed.

"Kiara," she said softly.

"I don't…" he turned to see Michaela, she was heading to the dancefloor with Adam! "Actually let's dance."

_**MICHAELA'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

I was dancing with Adam, and I couldn't believe Randy was dancing with her! She looked like trailer trash, I bet her IQ was 1, probably lower. She was ugly. Yuk.

"Michaela," Adam whispered.

"Sorry, I tuned out," I replied with a smile.

The music became slow. I saw Randy slow dancing with that cow, so why not?

"I actually thought you weren't interested," Adam said. "Before."

"We can be mates," I didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Or we can be a lot more," Adam smirked as he lowered his hands.

I pulled it back up, "Don't."

"Why not?" Adam said.

"I'm cutting in," Randy said sharply to Adam.

"Come on mate, we're having fun," Adam said, I think he was drunk.

"You having fun?" Randy looked at me, I shook my head. "Beat it Copeland, go to her" He pointed to the blonde that he was with.

Randy wrapped his arms around me.

"Why aren't you with that blonde?" I asked.

"I'd rather be with you." He said softly.

"I'm sure," I rolled my eyes, not bothering to look at his face. "I'm getting a cab back to the hotel. I'm not in the mood."

"Ella," he whispered.

"Don't," I replied walking away. As I headed to the door, Trish stopped me.

"What's up?" She asked. "It's only been three hours."

"It's been a long day," I smiled. "Next time I promise I'll stay out till 1am!"

"Fine, but it wasn't Adam was it?" Trish asked. "Because when he's drunk, he's out of it."

"No Trish there's nothing wrong, it's just I'm tired," I replied. "Too many late nights."

Trish nodded, "Okay, if you need anything, call me."

"I will," I smiled as I headed to the door. I turned around Randy wasn't anywhere. I didn't really care. "See ya Trish."

"See ya Micks," Trish grinned.

I walked out of the club and grabbed a cab back to the hotel. I sighed, what was I doing here? I wanted Randy, I couldn't have him, yet I was here with him in Manchester. This sucked, he's probably got his tongue down some slapper's mouth. Bastard. I hate men!

I entered the hotel room and stood on the balcony. It was dark, I could see the city lights below me. It was beautiful. I smiled. The door of the hotel opened. I turned my head quickly, it was Randy. I didn't care, I didn't bother coming back into the room. I wasn't bothered that I was freezing.

I was surprised when Randy came outside. He pushed me against the glass windows of the balcony door and kissed me. My heart skipped a beat, I kissed him back. Was he drunk? I pulled back.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

He laughed, "No."

"You kissed me," I said.

"I did," he smiled, he held my hand and took me back inside, we sat on the sofa. "I'm about to kiss you again."

He kissed me tenderly. No way was he sober.

"Randy, what you doing?" I asked him.

"Kissing you," he murmured as he kissed me again.

"Not that I'm complaining but why?"

"Ella, I want you, I like you, I wanna be with you."

I looked at him, "But John…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Randy replied, he sighed and sat back. "When I saw you with Adam, when I saw his hands on you…I've never felt that much anger inside me. I mean I've had girlfriends and they've danced with guys before like that but I didn't care. With you…my blood boiled, I didn't want anyone's hands on you, ever."

I stared into his eyes, "So you were jealous?"

"Shut up," he kissed me softly, then his lips moved down to my neck.

"Randy I…can't do that yet," I whispered to him.

He pulled back, "Sorry I didn't mean to push you."

"Your not, I want us, I'm just not ready for that yet," I said softly.

He kissed me, "Nothing wrong with this is there?"

I shook my head, "Nope." I kissed him affectionately.

I had got my guy.

**A/N: EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY! Well until the next set in a few months lol!**

**Thank you guys for continuously reviewing, and for those of you reading this and not reviewing shame on you! Don't you know reviews are an authors drugs? **

**Lol i guess you can tell that I'm a little bit high:D**

**Yes I do notice this is the same authors note I left in Obsession! Lool! **

**Veronica**

**xxx **


	11. Everything is Perfect

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

Chapter 11:

I woke up smiling, but my smile quickly disappeared. Was I dreaming last night? No please, don't tell me I was dreaming! I sighed as I got up, the only way to find out is face Randy, well her goes nothing. I hate that saying. I got up and out of bed, I was in my shorts and a t-shirt, no wait I kissed Randy in a skirt, so when did I get changed? I am so confused. I got out of my room. I saw Randy come out of his, topless.

"Morning," I said to him.

It was now then, his reaction would say everything.

"Morning," he yawned.

Great I was dreaming.

Then he walked up to me and kissed me. I pulled back confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought I had been dreaming," I replied.

He grinned, "Sorry babe, you weren't dreaming."

"Damn," I grinned.

He kissed me again.

"So what we doing today?" I asked him, as he hugged me.

"I would love to spend Sunday with you but Vince rents out the hotel gym so rings are set up for wrestlers, to practise before Raw."

I pouted.

"You could come along," Randy suggested. "I'll let you pin me again."

"That'll be more enjoyable for you not me," I replied.

There was a knock on the door. Randy opened in, Lita and Brooklyn walked in.

"What you guys doing?" Brook asked.

"Forget that, what you doing here?" Randy asked them.

"Glad to see you too," Lita replied. "Vince called me a day early, I need to train. So we are heading to the ring."

"Great, that means your coming," Randy said looking at me.

"Fine," I replied. "I need to change."

"So do I," Randy said.

"Hurry up," Lita said taking a seat on the sofa.

I entered my room and sighed, just one little teeny weeny kiss from Randy would have been nice. I sighed, fine, life was testing me. Guess when we saw John and anyone else this is how it has to be. No hugging, kissing, holding hands. That sucks.

I changed into my training gear and drank some orange juice before we all headed out. Lita in front, Brooklyn behind her, me then Randy. That was not the best idea, because Randy thought it was funny to quickly kiss my neck when no one was looking. I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lita said turning around, Brooklyn had turned as well.

"I…saw a spider," I said pointing to the lobby floor.

"Big baby," Randy commented, when Lita and Brooklyn had turned around I hit him playfully and moved next to Lita to talk about John.

"He'll be here for your birthday." Lita promised.

"He better." I said.

"And if he doesn't?" Randy asked.

"You can go drag him from my house then," I said.

Randy sighed.

We headed to the gym, yea there were rings everywhere, some were already taken. Trish ran up to Lita, "Finally a diva, the others aren't too bothered."

Lita and Trish laughed, we all headed to one ring. Me and Brooklyn waited outside. Randy waited with us until Chris came up to us.

"Hey, sorry bit late," Chris said. Then he noticed Brooklyn. "Hi."

"Hi," Brooklyn smiled. Was she blushing?

"Hi," Chris said.

I grinned at Randy.

"Chris this is Brooklyn, Ella's friend, and Brook this is Chris Jericho," Randy introduced.

They were just staring at each other.

"Mate we have to get in a ring," Randy grabbed Chris and pulled him into a ring.

"Wow," Brook said.

"Yea that's Chris, he's single," I smirked turning my attention back to Lita and Trish. Lita had taught me a lot of wrestling, when John went to Smackdown Lita was home teaching me stuff. She might as well move in. She was as good as living with us.

"Why don't you two get in here?" Trish asked.

"Because we're not wrestlers," Brooklyn replied.

"Yea but I taught you stuff Brook, and Lita has taught you Micks.

We got in the ring, me and Lita vs Trish and Brook. We did a lot of moves, and we were doing good. It was fun, and then I got on the top rope and did a whisper in the wind.

"Impressive," Stephanie McMahon's voice came as me and Brook ended up doing a double DDT to Trish even though we were opponents.

We looked at Stephanie, I had met her before, she smiled at me and Brook before moving on. Wow she was impressed with us, that's a good thing. I got out of the ring and headed to Randy and Chris's ring, they were practising for their match. I loved the way Randy moved, I just wanted to be with him. He smiled as he RKOed Chris.

"Cheer me on then!" Randy laughed.

"GO RANDY!" I laughed as he pinned Chris.

Chris got up and looked at me, "So um, your mate."

"She's single, and over there," I pointed to Brooklyn who was wrestling with Trish.

"Yea I'll um talk to her later," Chris replied.

"If you can get other words out of your mouth, not just hi!" Randy laughed.

Chris walked away.

"Ten quid says they get together in a week," I whispered to Randy.

"Fifteen says they get together by end of tomorrow," Randy grinned.

I laughed.

"As for us, I wanna take you out tonight," Randy said softly.

My heart skipped a beat, "Where to?"

"Surprise," he grinned.

"Evil," I pouted.

"Don't bother, I'm not gonna tell you!" Randy grinned.

"Fine," I said as I headed out of the ring. "I'm going up guys, I've gotta call John."

"Bye!" Lita and Trish said.

Brooklyn was to busy to notice I was going! Randy meanwhile smirked.

I headed upstairs and I did call John but he wasn't home. Oh well. I didn't want an awkward convo with him right now, I wasn't going to tell him about Randy but I would still know and that wouldn't work. Did that make sense? I sighed as I entered the shower. I changed into jeans and a baby blue top and a white hoody. I sat on the sofa ready to watch TV when the door opened and in comes Randy. I look at the time, 4, I didn't even realise it was the afternoon.

"Hey," he smirked, he sat beside me and started playing with my hair before kissing me.

"Randy, you need a shower," I said to him.

He kissed me again softly, "Fine."

I watched him enter his room as I flicked through the TV channels. Yea I was bored, when Lita rang me.

"What you doing tonight?" she asked.

"I'm busy," I replied.

"With what?" she asked.

I have a date with Randy, "I'm just gonna spend some time with Randy."

"Oh ok, tomorrow morning, I need to talk to you, long story but we need to talk," Lita said.

"Sure ok," I replied. "Why don't we go to RAW together, gives us time to talk."

"OK see you then," Lita said.

"Bye bye," I replied as I hung up.

I continued to watch TV and finally Randy came out. He didn't say anything, grabbed the remote control, turned off the TV and took me by the hand.

"What you doing?" I asked. "Where we going?" I asked as we left the room.

"Surprise," he said. "Come on."

We were going up some random stairs.

"Randy, what you doing?" I asked.

Then I saw. We were on the roof, it was cold, not too cold thou. And there it was. In front of me was a table, a candle in the centre, a violinist playing, and a meal on the table.

"Oh wow…Randy," I kissed him lightly.

He kissed me back.

"You shouldn't have done all this," I whispered.

"Your worth it," he wrapped his arms around me.

We sat and ate, I just couldn't get over the fact that he did this for me. He was amazing, he was perfect, too perfect for me. I didn't want him to regret this relationship down the line. I smiled at him.

"This is too amazing," I said to him when the waited bought us chocolate cake.

Randy laughed, "Why did you see that the moment you saw chocolate cake?"

"Shut up," I grinned.

We ate the cake before heading back to the room. I sat beside him. I smiled at him. Randy was perfect.

"Randy…" I said softly as I leaned on him on the sofa. He had his arms around me. "I love you."

He smiled, I couldn't see the smile but still, "I never thought this would be me. I love you too Ella."

I grinned, I'm in love and I'm floating on cloud nine. Who knew that six months after………I'd be in love.

I kissed Randy again, "Thanks for waiting," I whispered.

"It'll be worth it," he said softly.

What could go wrong? Everything was perfect.

**A/N: Yes the last line gives off a sense of foreboding! Lol! **

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! If you wanna know what happens next then review:D **

**Veronica**

**xxxx**


	12. Telling Brook

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

Chapter 12:

It was nearly time to leave for Raw. I grabbed my jacket and kissed Randy goodbye, after all I had to meet Lita. I knocked on her door and she walked out really quickly.

"Hiya," I said to her.

"Hey," Lita hugged me.

"You ready then?"

She nodded, "Yea."

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I'll you in the car," Lita replied. "Don't worry it ain't bad."

I nodded as we headed outside into the car. Lita started driving and I waited for her to speak.

"See, um John he um asked me…to um…"

"Spit it out Lita," I smiled.

"Marry him."

My eyes widened, "OH MY GOD!"

"I mean if you don't like it, then we can…"

"Your gonna be like my sister in law! My brother getting married! Oh wow! Congratulations!" I said to her. "I would hug you but you're driving."

"You're happy?"

"You thought I wouldn't be. Li, you're the best thing to have happened my brother! And to me, come on none of his girlfriends have ever been as nice to me as you! I wouldn't want anyone else to be with my brother."

"Michaela that is so sweet."

"So forget that, you got the ring then?" I asked.

"Yea but I didn't wear it yet, we're keeping it a secret. It's round my neck," she pulled out a long chain from under her top and showed me.

"It's gorgeous, I'm gonna kill him."

"Why?"

"He never took me ring shopping!" I laughed.

"Yea kill him after we're married yea."

I smiled, "So that was the big talk!"

"Well…" Lita continued, "Well no, Trish was telling me Adam was too close for comfort."

"No it's fine, Dave rescued me from him, so it's fine and then Randy rescued me, so I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lita asked, "I could kick his ass."

"Yea it's fine, Li, if it wasn't trust me I would have said something."

"Another thing, is there something between you and…" Lita began.

Oh damn it! She knows!

"You and Dave?" Lita asked.

"Dave?" I asked.

"Maria said you two looked friendly."

"Trust me there is nothing and I mean nothing but friendship between me and Dave."

"Good because he's one of John's closest mates, he wouldn't appreciate you and him dating," Lita said.

I nodded, how is he going to feel when he finds out it's Randy I want and will always want.

I smiled at Lita, we just talked about the wedding, which they hadn't picked a date for yet and they won't be throwing an engagement party, just have drinks after my birthday. I smiled, John's life was finally becoming perfect and so was mine. Well…until John finds out but like Randy said we'll deal with that when we're ready. We arrived at the arena, I told Lita that I had to see if Brook was around and she was, in Chris Jericho's locker room.

"So," I grinned at her.

"Shut up, we're just mates and we're just talking about stuff," Brook said.

"I never said anything," I replied, this is what she did to me all the time. "So come on, has he asked you out yet."

Brook shook her head, "Not yet but I'm working on it."

I laughed, "Where is he?"

"He's with Vince," the door opened and Chris walked in. "Hey."

"Hi you two," Chris smiled.

"I better go, best see if Randy made it here in one piece," I smirked at Brook, "Oh and Brook we have to talk later."

She nodded, and waved goodbye to them both before entering Randy's locker room.

"I missed you," he whispered as he hugged me tightly.

"I missed you more," I kissed him lightly.

"Did Li tell you about the engagement?" Randy asked.

I pulled away from him, "How did you know?"

"John called me, he asked Lita to tell you because you might bite his head off over not telling you before," Randy replied.

I let him hug me again. I loved being in his arms, the smell of his cologne, the feel of his hands on me.

"Babe you have to let go," Randy said softly.

"I don't want to," I replied stubbornly.

Randy grinned, "Fine then Vince can come in here to look for me, I'll get fired for missing my slot and then…"

"I get it," I let go. "I need to fix my hair."

"It's perfect," Randy said.

"No it's not," I replied as I headed to the bathroom. I heard a knock on the door and Randy open it. I didn't know who it was until I heard the voice.

"Hi Randy," the slutty voice of Melina.

"Melina what you doing here?" Randy asked.

I peaked through the door, she was taking a step closer and her hands were on his chest.

"I needed to…" Melina began. "Get warmed up for my match."

Randy grabbed her hands and moved them away, "No thanks."

"What?" Melina was startled. "I know we haven't done anything in months but…"

"No buts, I'm over the one night stands and the useless sex."

Melina looked at him, "Your loss." She left the room.

I went back to doing my hair. I know what Randy was like in the past so it shouldn't bug me. Should it? I mean it was his past, we all have a past. I didn't even realise Randy had come into the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your hair is perfect," he whispered.

"Who was at the door?" I asked.

"Melina," he replied. He was being honest at least. "She just wanted…the old Randy."

I looked at him, "What did you say?"

"I didn't want her," he replied. "I want you, only you."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't here."

I smiled in the mirror, Randy was still holding me from behind. He kissed my neck slowly.

I giggled, "Get off, someone might walk in."

Randy slowly and reluctantly moved off me lucky because the crew men knocked on the door to tell Randy he had five minutes. Randy sighed and left the room. I also left the locker room. I was going to look for Lita, Trish, Maria or Brooklyn. But instead I ran into Dave.

"Hey, how are you?" Dave asked me.

"I'm good thanks, you?" I asked Dave.

"I'm good."

"Aren't you on Smackdown?" I asked.

Dave smiled, "Yea I am, I just have to make an appearance tonight."

"Cool."

"So um…Michaela I was thinking, maybe you and me could sometime…go out on a date."

I looked at him startled, "Um, Dave it was nice of you to ask but um…I don't think it would be a good idea, your John's friend and I don't think it'd be the smartest move."

"Yea I get it, but you know we can keep it between us," Dave suggested.

"I'm sorry Dave," I replied.

"Ok, worth a try," he grinned.

I smiled, "I better go find Randy."

He nodded. I turned around, I was still obviously backstage. I looked on the monitor, Randy was still out there, Chris Jericho was in a match and Randy was trying to interfere. I watched him, I smiled, he was the only one I wanted. I watched him intercept the match, and then come running backstage. I smiled at him.

"I was amazing right?" Randy asked me.

"Cocky as always," Jeff said to him, as he arrived backstage.

"Yea but I am amazing," Randy grinned. "Aren't I Ella?"

"Yea of course you are, but the daredevil is the best!" I grinned.

"ELLA!" Randy said shocked.

"She has taste," Jeff hugged me.

Randy grinned at me. _She has taste all right Jeff. _

Jeff went off to find Trish, so me and Randy entered his locker room. He kissed me, "I know you like the legend killer better then the daredevil."

"Don't be so sure," I smirked.

"Fine then, no kissing until you say I am the best."

I smiled, "Randy there's something I should tell you."

"Yep, I'm listening, Randy is the best, right."

"No Randy I'm being serious."

He looked at me, "Go on."

"Dave asked me out," I said.

"You didn't say yes did you?"

"No idiot!"

"Then no problem."

"You're not pissed? Angry? Anything?" I asked.

"Yea I have competition but babe you're with me, and guys will ask you out, that's what happens. When we go public I won't have problem with guys asking you out because they won't be, until then I'll deal with it." He smiled.

I kissed him lightly, "No jealousy then?"

"None what so ever," he grinned kissing me. _Mental note: Kill Dave. Hide body. _

"Your thinking about killing Dave aren't you?"

"Yea and where to hide the body."

I laughed. "I have to go see Brooklyn I'm getting a rid back with her.

I kissed Randy goodbye before meeting Brooklyn in her car.

"He asked me out!" Brooklyn grinned.

"Chris?" I asked.

She nodded. I hugged her before we got into the car.

"So come on what you want to talk about?" Brooklyn asked.

"Don't freak babe," I said, I didn't know how she would react. I mean she wanted me and Randy before but that was all a joke back then. This was real. "Um…me and Randy are a couple."

I waited for her reaction. Would she want to tell John? Would she approve? I waited.

**A/N: Here you go guys, another chapter, once you review I will update again!**

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	13. Birthday Surprises

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 13:**

I kissed Randy goodbye before meeting Brooklyn in her car.

"He asked me out!" Brooklyn grinned.

"Chris?" I asked.

She nodded. I hugged her before we got into the car.

"So come on what you want to talk about?" Brooklyn asked.

"Don't freak babe," I said, I didn't know how she would react. I mean she wanted me and Randy before but that was all a joke back then. This was real. "Um…me and Randy are a couple."

I waited for her reaction. Would she want to tell John? Would she approve? I waited.

"I knew it," she finally laughed. "YOU BITCH YOU WAITED TILL NOW TO TELL ME! HOW LONG?"

"A week," I confessed, oh God she hadn't freaked out.

"I am so happy for you, how does John feel?"

"I haven't told him, you're the only one that knows, and I wanna keep it that way."

"Understood completely!"

I smiled.

"So come on, how did you get together?"

I told her everything, I told her how we got together, how we nearly didn't and how happy I was and I was glad that she was happy for me.

When we got to the hotel, she hugged me tightly before letting me enter my room.

SATURDAY IN SCOTLAND – MORNING:

I woke up. It was Saturday, I smiled, I was twenty. Ok not a big deal like twenty one but one year closer! I grinned as I woke up. I was still a little sleepy, and when I left my room in the suite:

"SURPRISE!" John, Lita, Randy, Chris, Trish, Jeff and Brook shouted.

I grabbed my heart, "Oh fuck."

They laughed.

"Happy birthday," John hugged me first. "You're twenty."

"1 more year till twenty one!" I smirked.

They all hugged me in turn, I grinned at Randy who slyly pecked me on the cheek.

"Presents?" I asked.

"Anyone would think you just turned ten!" Brooklyn laughed.

I stuck a tongue out at her.

Lita handed me her gift first, "I hope you like it."

It was a bracelet with about five, six charms on it. It was white gold, and one of the charms was a little heart locket, I opened it.

"Put a pic of anyone you like in there, preferably a guy," Lita smirked.

I hugged her tightly, "I love it Li!"

She was shocked but smiled and hugged me back.

Trish had got me lingerie which I hid from John, Chris got me three bottles of champagne and a box of chocolates. I grinned at him. Jeff bought me a bottle of jelly beans. I looked at him.

"Um, thanks Jeff," I said.

"Open it," he said.

I opened it, I found a small picture of Jeff, autographed and eight tickets to Three Doors Down.

I squealed and hugged him tightly, "JEFFERY I LOVE YOU!"

"He's married," Trish laughed.

"Sorry Trish but I love your husband!" I hugged him tighter.

"Forget him, my gift," Brooklyn handed me her gift. "Actually open it later."

"Why what did you get her?" John asked.

"None your business!" Brooklyn said, she took the present back and placed it in my room.

I opened John's gift, which was also jewellery, real diamond earrings, matching necklace. Other then that which was the main gift, I got teddies, cards, flowers and other little stuff from everyone.

"Where's my gift Randy?" I asked.

"In my room, I ain't wrapped it yet, you can have it later," he smiled.

"Trust you to forget to wrap it," John rolled his eyes.

"So this is my party?" I asked.

"No!" Jeff quickly answered. "Wait till tonight, this was the morning and that's it. Can I go back to bed?"

I laughed, "Go, I'll see you all tonight."

I kissed them all goodbye, John had arrived yesterday and was staying with Lita, Stephanie was really nice and had put Brook in with Maria who couldn't be here because she had gone home a few days ago, she'd be back tonight. I went back into the room, once I had said good bye to everyone.

"Get my present, let me just look at Brook's," I said to Randy who nodded. I entered my room and opened the box. I laughed as I opened the gift, a naughty nurse outfit. Nice Brook.

I went back out to main area.

"First, happy birthday," he kissed me.

"Present?" I grinned.

"Big baby," he handed me a box.

It was the butterfly necklace, all those weeks ago in London. The diamond one. I had seen the price on it and it wasn't cheap, "Oh Randy."

"I knew you wanted it."

"When did you buy it?" I asked him.

"That day, when you went for accessories, I went and bought it, I didn't know if I should give it to you so I saved it till toda…" I kissed him. He was the perfect boyfriend. And then I had a thought. "Wait here." Who knew I'd use Brooklyn's present right now?

I came back out of my room, grinning. Randy was on the sofa, "Wow."

"Yea I get that a lot," I grinned as I kissed him.

"Wait," he pulled back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, "I'm sure."

He kissed me.

X X X X X X X X

I had spent most of my birthday in bed. And when it was time for the party, I didn't really care, I had had the perfect birthday ever! I wore a white short dress at the party which was being held at the hotel. It was just a normal party, people drinking, dancing, wishing me happy birthday. All I wanted was to be with Randy again. It sucked that he was beside me and I couldn't hold his hand. I wore the necklace with my dress. Yea I looked good. I think I've been with Randy for too long.

"I wanna dance John," Lita dragged John to the dance floor.

"They are so cute," Brooklyn said then she noticed Chris heading towards her. "Oh God, do I look ok?"

"You look great," I smiled at her.

"Hi," he smiled at her, "Wanna dance?"

Brook nodded. Jeff and Trish were also dancing leaving me and Randy.

"So how about you fake an illness, I fall down some stairs and we get escape?" Randy asked.

I laughed, "It's my party, everyone will follow me."

"So we're gonna have to stick around for a while?" Randy asked, I nodded. "Then let's dance."

"John's here," I whispered.

"It's your birthday idiot!" Randy said.

"Oh yea," I replied as we headed to the dance floor. Slow songs. At least we get to dance close, "I had a great birthday."

"Yea?"

"Yea, because of you Randy, birthday's never really meant much to me."

"Why not?"

"Well, when I was little they were good. When I was sixteen that one was good, on my seventeenth the guy I was with, he was my first everything except first kiss but yea, he dumped me at the end of the night."

"Ouch, well I promise I won't be doing that," Randy smirked. "I might propose by the end of the night but not…"

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage," I said.

"Well I didn't then I met you, one day maybe we could…get married."

Oh my god, did Randy just say he would want to marry me.

"I mean we are serious right?" Randy asked.

"If I could kiss you, I would!" I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It seemed like there was no one else in the room. I didn't want this feeling to go away.

"Oi, Stephanie wants to see us," Brooklyn interrupted.

I pulled away from Randy sadly, "I'll be back."

"You better be," he smiled.

"What does she want?" I asked Brook.

"I dunno," Brook replied. Stephanie was at the party as well, so we headed to where she was seated.

"Hiya, Happy birthday Michaela," she smiled.

"Thanks, glad you could come," I returned her smile.

"I guess I should give you a birthday present," she smiled and handed me an envelope, "And Brook you get one too."

I opened it, there were documents, "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's a contract, I was impressed with you, so I'm offering you a contract with WWE to be diva's." Stephanie said.

"Seriously?" Brook asked.

"Well Trish and Lita are our only big stars and you two have potential," Stephanie explained. "Take your time, you've got a year to sign the contract."

"Steph you've added to the perfect birthday," I hugged her.

"Your welcome, just don't let me down," Stephanie smiled.

When me and Brooklyn walked away we just looked at ach other, did that happen?

"We just got contracts," I said to Brooklyn.

"Maybe they're fake," Brook said.

"Shut up!" I said to her looking at the envelope.

"No it's not fake, or we can sue, so either way we win," Brook smirked.

"Wonder how the others will react!" I smiled as we walked over to the others.

I pulled John and Lita away first and told them.

"Your going to be on the road?" John asked.

I nodded.

"But…what if you get hurt or something…"

"John, shut up!" I grinned. "This is the best birthday party ever."

"Wow that means we're going to wrestle together!" Lita smirked. "And you can help me with the wedding plans and…"

John looked between us, "Great."

I grinned, as Randy walked over to us, "You owe me a dance."

"I know," I grinned. "And I have something to tell you." I looked at John and Lita, "See you later, I might call it a night."

"Night," they said.

"Guess I'm walking you up," Randy smiled as he looked at the others, "See ya in the morning."

We walked away and when we were finally in the room, Randy kissed me. I pulled back, "Wait I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked.

"Steph offered me a contract!"

"What? How?"

"Well she saw me and Brook the other day and she was impressed and we both got contracts with RAW!" I smirked.

"Wait so your going to be on the road with me, twenty four seven?" Randy asked.

I nodded, "Guess your going to have to tell all your other girlfriends to take a hike for a while."

Randy smirked, "I don't have, nor do I need any other girl except you."

I kissed him, "So you happy?"

"Yes, because I'm gonna be with you everyday," he smirked. "And every night."

"One track mind," I said to him.

He shrugged before kissing me.

This was a whole new start for me, I couldn't wait for it to start.

**A/N: Right guys, yep things are calmed down for a while but trust me things will get complicated. **

**Anyways guys thanks for the reviews! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	14. Jealousy

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

Chapter 14:

I was at the next Raw, the contract had been read by John's lawyers, I had signed mine and I was on RAW watching everyone, because I wasn't to start until after the Rumble. How often can you say: 'I have the perfect life?' Well I've said it three hundred times today! Come on wouldn't you? Perfect guy and not just any perfect guy but Randy Orton and a RAW contract! The only issue was John but the way I'm feeling right now, I think I could tell John and deal with the consequences.

I grinned as I entered Randy's locker room. He grinned at me and kissed me lightly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Randy replied.

We pulled apart, lucky because John had just walked in and punched the wall.

"John," I said softy, had he figured it out?

"I hate Vince!" John moaned.

"Why?" I asked relieved.

"Because he's moving me back to RAW," John moaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Randy asked.

"Because I have to lose my title which I'm holding on Smackdown!" John groaned.

"I'm sure you'll get a title shot on RAW," I offered.

"No see Orton keeps the title, I don't." John pouted.

"You big baby!" I said raising my voice. "John Cena don't you ever come in here, punch the wall just because your losing the title!" I said. "If someone is hurt, or Lita dumps you then you punch the wall, otherwise take it like a man."

Randy was fighting back a laugh. John looked at me, then at Randy, "This is your fault."

"What?" Randy laughed.

"My innocent little sister would not yell at me like that, you've rubbed off on her! You've corrupted her." John complained, then he looked at me, "Fine, I'm going to see Li."

He left the room. I grinned at Randy, "Too bad he doesn't know how much you've corrupted innocent little me."

"Babe you were corrupted before I met you," Randy smirked, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Me? Corrupted?" I smiled innocently.

"Corrupted," Randy whispered before kissing me passionately.

"See, I'm innocent, you kissed me."

"You kissed me back," Randy smirked, kissing me again. "My point exactly."

I kissed him, "I want you."

"Now?" Randy grinned.

"Like your complaining," I smirked, as he undid my shirt.

X X X X X X

I was grinning when I left the locker room. Raw had officially started, and I left Randy so he could work out. I headed to the diva locker room, Brook wasn't here tonight. Lita wasn't in here just Trish and Maria.

"Hey," Trish smiled. "The newest diva to RAW!"

I grinned.

"Congratulations," Maria offered.

"Thanks," I sat down, they were both stretching.

"In a few weeks you won't be allowed to sit, you'll have to stretch like us," Trish warned.

"Looking forward to it," I replied. I had always been a fitness freak so this was not a problem.

"Yea sure you won't be saying that in a few months," Maria grinned.

I smirked.

"Why you so happy?" Maria asked.

"No reason." I smiled.

There was a knock on the door, "Maria, curtains."

Maria waved and left.

"Who you dating?" Trish asked.

"What?"

"I know that look, that look when your newly in love," Trish smiled.

"I am not in love," I argued maybe too defensively.

"Liar, I've been there, Micks you can trust me."

"Trish I know," I sighed. "Fine there is someone, but you can't tell Li or John."

Trish nodded, "Hun, why not?"

"He's…not who they would want me to date but Trish I'm in love. I've never felt like this."

Trish smiled, "You deserve to be happy." Trish and Jeff knew everything, I nearly forgot that Lita told Trish who told Jeff and it stopped there. I guess I want that type of relationship with Randy, where we tell each other everything.

"I know and after what happened I never thought I'd feel like this about a guy," I laughed.

"You really love him don't you?"

I nodded, "When I'm with him, I'm smiling, when I'm not I'm thinking about him. Trish what is wrong with me!"

"Babe you're in love."

"I know! All I want is him, just him," I sighed.

Trish grinned and hugged me, "Randy."

"No!" I argued.

"Relax, me and Jeff figured it out that day in the club, anyone could feel the heat between you two. We were assuming you weren't together and then you stormed out. We saw Randy follow you." Trish said.

"It's not Randy."

"I know it's not," Trish humoured me. "So I'm guessing it's a secret because John will go mad."

I nodded.

"I've never seen Randy like this," Trish confessed. "He hasn't been with any diva in months! Since he came to London. I guess because of you."

"How do you know he hasn't been with anyone?"

"Melina, she's moaning that she's lost him, she's moved on don't worry with Cody or Dave I think."

"Dave?" I asked.

Trish nodded.

"He asked me out."

Trish grinned, "Melina would kill you."

I shrugged, "So Randy has never been in love then."

"He told you that right?"

"Yea he told me and the reason. I dunno we clicked instantly, the trust was there before anything. It was…and when we kissed for the first time…"

"I am happy for you," Trish stroked my hair. "But be careful because if someone finds out and John hears from someone else, then there will be a problem."

I nodded.

"And don't let Randy rush you into anything."

"He hasn't," I grinned.

"Dirty cow, you've already had him!"

I smiled.

"Listen Michaela, if you ever need anyone to talk to, if you ever need space or anything, if you feel claustrophobic, anything, I am here and so is Jeff. If you need me, I am here," Trish smiled.

I hugged Trish tightly, "Thanks Trish."

Trish had to go so I walked down the corridors. I was happy, I had to tell Randy about Trish. She was someone I trusted and would always trust. I continued to walk.

"Cool," A voice said from behind.

I turned around, Carlito. "What?"

"I said cool, you look cool and hot."

"Cool and hot?" Dumb paradox.

"Well I'm Carlito."

"Good for you," I began to walk away.

"Babe wait, let me guess your name, Stacy, Cher, Kelly, Kerrie."

"Just stop, your not close," I sighed.

He grabbed my hand, "How about you tell me your name. Listen babe I like you, the least you can do is tell me your name and num…"

He fell to the ground. I saw Randy standing there. He had punched Carlito. Carlito tried getting up, Randy jumped onto him and kept punching him.

"Randy!" I shouted. "Please."

Randy hit him harder, John came running down the corridor with Jeff. They got Randy off him. Randy was about to lunge at Carlito and I got in the way. He stopped.

"Don't," I said softly. We were all dragged to Vince's office.

Carlito was seen first and then me, Jeff, John and Randy.

"I do not take kindly to violence in the hallways!" Vince bellowed.

"He was getting aggressive to Ella, I was not going to stand back and do nothing," Randy replied, still angry.

"Ella?" Vince asked.

"That's my other nickname only Randy uses," I replied.

Vince nodded, "Is it true? Was Carlito aggressive toward you?" I nodded. "Explain."

"Well I was walking, he hit on me. He tried guessing my name. I said don't bother and he grabbed me and he started to speak in an aggressive tone and…Randy came."

Vince nodded, "Fine I'll deal with Carlito. Randy you're banned from this weeks house shows. Do not ever start a fight again!"

Randy nodded. We all left the office and entered Randy's locker room.

"Is that what happened?" John asked me.

I nodded as I sat down.

John sat beside me, "Micks…"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yea," I replied.

"Thanks Randy," John stood up and shook his hand. "I owe you."

Randy nodded.

"Man chill, Carlito's done, you sorted him out," John said.

Randy shrugged.

"Randy Orton, Curtains," the crew man said.

Randy left the wound without even looking at me.

"What's with him?" John asked.

Me and Jeff both shrugged. Jeff was also due to get to the curtains, he was to interfere on Chris Jericho's behalf and then surprise John Cena arrives to help Randy.

I waited for Randy to return. He was taking his time. He came back with John.

"Micks grab a lift with Li, I think she wants to talk about bridesmaids dresses," John said.

I nodded and went to Lita. She drove us back. She just wanted to know if I'd wear baby blue or golden bridesmaid dresses. I said either, she said they hadn't planned a date but a few more months, so we would be going shopping soon. I entered the suite and waited for Randy. He arrived eventually.

He put his bags down, I got up and walked to him, "Randy how are you?"

"Fine, you?" the tone was still there.

"Randy," I whispered as he sat on the sofa and sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. "Carlito had his hands on you! He could have hurt you!"

"But he didn't you were there!"

"NO! What if I wasn't? He could have hurt you." His voice softened.

"Randy, he didn't you can't always protect me, I might get hurt sometimes but it just makes me stronger!"

"I don't like it, I can't stand it when someone's hands are all over you, I can't stand it, I could have really hurt him."

I stood up and put my hands around his shoulder, "No one can put there hands on me again because there afraid of you. It's spread around the arena that I'm John's sister and how you beat up Carlito, no one will come near me."

"What about outside WWE?"

"Well I've done it before, I've gotten through rape! I can't live in fear all my life, nor can you!" I argued.

Randy sighed, "Guess not."

I kissed him, "Thanks, my night in shining armour."

"I love you," Randy whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered softly.

"So this means I can't hit Dave for hitting on you."

"No," I kissed him.

**A/N: Another chapter means John is closer to finding out lool!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing guys!**

**Take Care**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	15. Caught

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 15: **

The royal rumble came and went, Randy and I were getting better, kind of back to normal. It was a Tuesday, I had gotten ready to meet Brooklyn.

"Listen when are we going to tell John?" Randy asked.

I shook my head, "I dunno. Not yet, I'm scared. It could ruin the wedding."

"The wedding is months away."

"Yea but…" I said slowly.

Randy kissed me, "Whenever your ready, enjoy yourself babe."

I kissed him and left the room. Yea I wasn't ready to tell John, I liked how mine and Randy's relationship was going, it was morning I was spending the afternoon with him as he was banned from house shows. She was getting hooked on Chris Jericho. Where ever she was, he was there, where ever he was, she was there. I envied that sometimes, I mean sure where Randy was I was, but we couldn't kiss randomly, hold hands walking down the corridors. I sighed, I had to wait and all good things were worth waiting for.

X X X X X X X

Brook was in her room waiting for Michaela. She sighed as she thought of her best friend and Randy and what Chris had said.

**FLASHBACK**

**Chris and Brook were at dinner, they were having a great time. Brook smiled, yea she was discussing everyone in the WWE but there was a reason for that.**

"**So what about Randy, what's he really like?" Brook asked.**

**Chris raised an eyebrow, "Why you don't fancy him do you?"**

**Brook grinned, she kissed him lightly, "No I want you."**

"**Has he hit on you?" Chris asked.**

**Brook sighed, "Fine don't answer my question."**

"**No sorry," Chris smiled. "Randy is a great guy, he's a great mate but if you're a girl and your with him…well that's another story."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean he gets any girl in bed by saying the right things."**

"**Would he go as far as telling a girl he loves her?"**

"**No, love is one thing Randy doesn't feel. He won't say those words, no one knows why but he won't say them, but he'll say anything else," Chris replied. "He can fool any girl, I used to be able to do that but I changed, maybe one day he will change."**

**Brook faked a smiled.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brook sighed. She waited for Brook.

X X X X X X X X

I knocked on her door and waited for Brook to open the door, she hugged me and let me in.

"Hey," I grinned at her sitting down on the bed. "Can you believe we are going to be on RAW next week!"

"I know, dream come true," Brook replied, a little less excited then I thought she would be.

"What's wrong? Did Chris do something?" I asked her. I would kill him if he hurt her.

"Micks sit down," Brook said.

"I am sitting down Brook," I replied.

"Oh yea," She replied sitting down opposite me. "What I am about to say, I am saying because I love you, you're my best friend and anything I do, I do for you."

I looked at her strangely, "Huh?"

"There is no easy way to say this so I'm going to say it. I don't think Randy is the guy for you."

I tried to remain calm, "Why not?"

"Because he's a manipulator, I was talking to Chris…"

"You told him?"

"No just generally, listen Micks," Brook started again, "Randy says anything to get a woman into bed, he is a player, he's WWE's playboy!"

This was my best friend saying this, "I know your looking out for me but I know him."

"See that's what Chris said, that every girl falls under his spell!" Brook argued.

"Yea but I'm not any girl!" I said.

"RANDY CAN'T LOVE ANYONE!" Brook said. "Chris doesn't know why, so it ain't going no where. You and him will never be like that! Randy can't love!"

"HE LOVES ME!"

"HAS HE SAID IT!"

"YES!" I screamed.

Brook was taken back, "What?"

"Yea before you speak maybe you should learn the full story!" I said angrily. "He told me why he can't love anyone but with me it's different because he's used those words! Next time don't say anything until you know the full story!" I shouted storming out of the room.

How could Brooklyn say all this? I headed back to my room in tears. John and Randy were on the sofas laughing. Randy saw me first and came straight to me, "What's wrong?"

I hugged him.

"Micks," John said standing near me, Randy had to pass me over. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Brook…fight." I muttered through the tears.

"You and Brook had a fight about what?" John asked.

"Don't," I said, crying harder. This would be his reaction. He would say the same thing, I'd be crying into Randy's arms because John would kick off. I thought Brook understood, but she never. She changed her mind. How can people do that?

I wiped away my tears, "I'm fine."

"Micks I'm here, talk to me," John said softly.

"No, I'm fine," I said softly, "You better go you and Li need to set a date and I have plans."

"Your upset! I'm not going," John argued.

"John just go, I am fine," I sighed. "It was a stupid argument, I'll call her, fix it."

John hugged me, "Are you sure? I can stay."

"No, go, I am fine and I have Orton over there!" I grinned.

John nodded, he hugged me tightly and left, and then I fell into Randy's arms.

"What did you fight about?" Randy asked as I lay in his arms on the sofa.

"You."

"Me?"

"Chris told her a few things," I began. "How you manipulate people, trick women into your bed and how every girl is under your spell and how you can never love."

Randy pulled me off so we were face to face, "I admit I did all that, I was that guy. I was a jerk to every woman but you and me, that's not what's happening. I swear on my life you and me are the real thing I promise."

"I know," I smiled. "I trust you Randy and that's what I said to her, I told her you had said the three words and you had meant it."

"I do mean it, Ella I love you!"

"I love you too Randy," I kissed him.

X X X X X X

RAW…

I know it had been a week but I didn't speak to Brooklyn, she was in the wrong, not me. I wasn't the one making the mistakes, throwing accusations around, no that was her, yet tonight on screen I'd be working with her, well sort of. Lita and Trish had an open challenge to any two divas to try and defeat them and tonight we would. While we were in the ring we were professional, we even hugged when we won, when we entered back through the curtains, I watched her walk away from me. Why was she being like this?

I sighed as I headed back to Randy and John's locker room.

"You were amazing!" Randy smirked.

"She is my sister after all!" John grinned.

"Yea you're not getting the credit!" I smirked, I was in long black trousers and a pink top.

"You and Brook were great," John smiled carefully.

"Yea and then we came backstage and she walked off, her loss," I replied.

"Micks…" John began.

"JOHN DO NOT PUSH ME!" I shouted.

John put his hands up in defeat. Lita walked in, "Guys you have a match, leave."

"Yes mam!" Randy laughed as they left.

Lita hugged me tightly, "Brilliant match."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So talked to Brook yet?" Lita asked. Should have known Lita wouldn't do the small talk thing.

"No," I replied.

"She's your best friend Micks," Lita said.

"If she was then why is she not here? Why did she walk away?" I asked.

"You have fights, someone has to be the bigger person and make the first move," Lita said softly.

"No!" I replied. "I tried, I did leave her a message, she didn't reply. It's her turn! Go talk to her!"

"Micks I'm only trying to help."

"I know," I said gently. "Thanks Li but we're going to have to sort this out on our own."

Lita nodded, "Fine." She hugged me before leaving.

I sighed, I did text her she didn't reply. I was in the right. She needs to make the next move, not me! I was angry I changed and showered when John and Randy returned. They had won there tag match. John wanted to see Lita once he had showered and changed. Leaving me and Randy.

"Li tried telling me to talk to Brook," I said.

"You should," Randy said softly wrapping his arms around me. "Ella, she's your best mate."

"I will, later." I kissed him.

X X X X X

John saw Lita in the hallways.

"I was just coming to find you," John said as he kissed her lightly.

"Found me," Lita smirked as she kissed him. "Where's your bag?"

"Shit, I left it, I'll be back," John grinned.

"Wait, I'll come with." Lita smiled holding onto John's hand.

X X X X X X X

I kissed Randy again. His hands were running up and down my back, my hands were in his hair as he pushed me against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" John's voice shouted.

I pulled away from Randy.

**A/N: Yes John catches them, and Brook is pissed of. If you wanna know what happens then review! Thanks for all those who continuously review!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	16. John's Reaction

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 16: **

I kissed Randy again. His hands were running up and down my back, my hands were in his hair as he pushed me against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" John's voice shouted.

I pulled away from Randy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" John shouted, me and Randy remained silent. "YOU JUST KISSED MY SISTER!"

"John," I whispered.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed.

I grabbed Randy's hand.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" John screamed, Lita held him back.

"Sorry John, I can't do that." Randy said.

"Why? What is going on?" John asked, a little calmer.

"Me and Ella are…well…a couple," Randy replied.

To my surprise John laughed, "A couple? Randy Orton in a relationship?" John laughed again. "Is this all a joke?"

"John I love him," I said quietly,

John looked from my face to Randy's, his laughter disappeared.

"Why don't we all just take a breather," Lita suggested.

John was shocked, "You used my sister! YOU BASTARD!"

"NO JOHN I LOVE HER!" Randy shouted.

John was even more confused, "You don't do love Randy, you don't love. You've never loved!"

"Yea well I've changed, Ella changed me." Randy replied, I tightened my grip on his hand and arm.

"This is a joke, your going to hurt her!" John muttered. "You're a player Randy, and you don't change."

"You've changed."

"I'm not dating your sister!" John said. "And you know what she's been through, how can you take advantage of her!"

"He didn't," I spoke up. "He never took advantage of me. John he was there for me, before we knew it we were in love."

"LOVE?" John shouted. "NEITHER OF YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF THE FUCKING WORD!"

"John," Lita tried to calm him.

"HOW LONG?" John asked.

We remained quiet.

"HOW LONG?" John shouted louder.

"Nearly a month," Randy answered.

"Nearly a month? And you managed to fall in love?" John asked. He laughed, "YOU BASTARD! YOUR USING MY SISTER! WHAT HAPPENED TO RANDY DOESN'T DO FRIENDS SISTER! HUH? FUCKING BASTARD."

John lunged at Randy. John was punching him, Randy wasn't fighting back.

"RANDY!" I screamed.

Lita tried to pull John off Randy but it wasn't working, into the room came Hunter and Dave, they pulled John off Randy.

I knelt beside Randy who was bleeding, "Randy…"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" John was screaming.

Randy sat up leaning on the wall, "I love her."

Dave and Hunter were confused and shocked that those words had left Randy's mouth but they still held onto John.

John was fighting Dave and Hunter, he managed to get free. I stood up in front of Randy, crying, "GO ON! IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO HIT THEN HIT ME! GO ON JOHN!"

"MICHAELA MOVE!" John shouted.

"NO I LOVE HIM! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT! YOU BEATING HIM UP ISN'T HELPING!" I shouted.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S LIKE!"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HE'S LIKE!" I screamed. John was startled at me. He took a step back. I knelt back by Randy, "Idiot, you could fight back."

"He's…he's your brother," Randy tried to smile that smile I loved.

I kissed him on the lips lightly, "We're going to the hospital, I'll call an ambulance yea."

Randy didn't argue. John had walked out of the room when I kissed Randy. Lita had followed him. Hunter and Dave waited with me, until the ambulance came. Hunter volunteered to come, I told him it was fine. We got to the hospital, they fixed Randy up quite quickly, he had bruised his ribs a little which were just bandaged but he was having difficulties moving.

"Mam we have done the x-rays and everything but we would like to keep him overnight just to make sure there is no more internal bleeding," The doctor said.

I nodded as I re-entered Randy's room. I kissed him lightly, "Your staying over night."

"Great," he replied.

"You could have hit back, atleast blocked."

"You didn't want to see your boyfriend and brother kill each other, it would have hurt you and I promised you I would never do that!"

I hugged him.

"Ow," he said.

"Sorry," I replied pulling back.

"I didn't say get off!"

"You said ow!"

"Yea but it's worth the pain."

I smiled at him.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked.

"I mean about John, he knows, you must be feeling something."

"I expected this reaction," I admitted, "It hurts though, that he can't see how we feel." I looked at Randy. "You need sleep, I told Hunter not to come but he came on his own with Shawn, Jeff, Chris, Trish, Maria, so they all can see you quickly."

Randy smiled, I let them all in. They all got to say: "Wow your together, ouch are you hurt' and then the nurses kicked them out.

"Why don't you go to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"And leave you here by yourself to flirt with the nurses, I don't think so!" I smirked.

Randy nodded, he was drowsy and falling asleep. I kissed him on the cheek, "Babe I'm going to get some air."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I left the hospital and entered the car park. I sat on the brick wall and the tears started, I was waiting for it all to hit me. Everyone knows, John hates me, Brook hates me. All I have is Randy, why can't the people around me see I love him, Lita just sent me a little text but it was obvious she was shocked, confused, hell she probably hated me too, why not everyone else does! I cried, I wanted this pain to leave me, I hated feeling like this. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

I turned to see who was beside me, "Brook."

"Just let it out," she whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked wiping away the tears.

"Being a mate, I was a bitch I'm sorry," she said.

"Brook I'm sorry too, I need you," I cried.

She hugged me as I cried my heart out. "I love him, I love him!"

"I know and he loves you, I made a mistake, John will come round eventually," Brook reassured me.

"Will he?" I asked.

"Steve's never looked at me again after…and this time John might turn his back on me completely!" I whispered.

"John won't do that, you're his sister! And Lita will talk some sense into him!"

"Will she even be able to?"

"Micks stop being negative, it will work out, for the good times to happen there must be something bad first, it's like the wheel of fortune thing."

I laughed.

"What?"

"You say your stupid things, it's just…I've missed you," I whispered.

"I've missed you too," Brook said.

"I better get back to Randy," I replied wiping away the tears and jumping off the brick wall.

"Well I'll come back in the morning," Brook smiled.

"You better," I pecked her on the cheek and went back into the hospital.

I stroked his hair as I watched him sleep. He was in all this pain because of me. When I turned around I saw someone, someone's shadow, someone in the background, a dark someone. I looked outside, no one just doctors and nurses,

I grabbed my phone, "Brook please come back to the hospital, stay with me here please."

Brook replied, "I'm coming back. You'll be okay, I'm coming."

That night was back in my head, I could have imagined it, no one was outside. Great fear was back in my life. I sighed as I sat beside Randy, waiting for Brook. I needed him awake, I needed his arms around me. I loved him, but I needed my brother too. Would I ever be able to fix all this? Would I ever be able to forget that night? No not until I remembered exactly what happened. I never remembered that night, the only thing I remembered was arriving at the club, after that everything was a blur.

**A/N: OKAY for the record, there was no one in the hospital, it was just Ella's paranoia because she doesn't know what happened that night in Boston.**

**Ok guys! Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	17. A Memory

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 17:**

Brook stayed with me for the majority of the night, I told her she could go at 4am, I felt a bit better and I managed to fall asleep. I woke up when Randy was stroking my hair. I opened my eyes and sat up. I held Randy's hand and looked at him.

"How you?" I asked. "The ribs and face?"

I looked at his face, the swelling on his lips had gone down.

"Better, I can move," Randy smiled. "The doctors were just being precautious."

I kissed him lightly, "Good then I can take you away from here."

"Mmmm," he smirked.

I smiled at him, he was everything to me, why did John not see that. I know sooner or later I had to talk to him, "I made up with Brook."

"About time," Randy replied. "Did she come here?"

"Yea, we talked, her ego was hurt, but we're fine now."

"So only John left, once he comes around we're in paradise," Randy grinned.

I laughed, "Paradise? Randy I think they've given you too many drugs!"

Randy shrugged.

I grinned as the doctor came in and have him a final check, "Well looks like the swelling is down on the face and the ribs, I need you to stand Mr. Orton." Randy stood up. "Any pain?"

"A little," Randy admitted.

"Take a few steps," The doctor asked. Randy took a few steps, he looked more or less normal. "Pain?"

"Not much, I'm fine."

"Well looks like I'm going to get the discharge papers, just take it easy for a while and I don't think you can wrestle next week," the doctor advised.

Randy nodded a we waited for the discharge papers, once they were signed we got a cab back to the hotel. I made Randy sit on the sofa not walk around when Vince came knocking, I let him in.

"Randy Randy Randy, what am I going to do with you?" He asked.

Randy remained silent.

"Another fight, what did the doctor say?" Vince asked.

"Not to wrestle next week," Randy replied.

"Good thing you weren't going to be in a match then," Vince sighed. "What happened this time?"

Randy looked at me and then answered, "John isn't too happy with who my girlfriend is."

Vince looked at me and understood, "Fine. I heard you didn't fight back."

"No, I didn't sir," Randy replied.

"Fine, Randy I guess I can't punish you this time, no house shows again this week because of the injury but you and Michaela will be doing an autograph signing tomorrow afternoon understood?" Vince asked.

We both nodded.

"Then you'll get the plane tickets for the next RAW and you'll fly out," Vince said.

"Yea cool," I smiled.

"Right well I better go, take it easy Randy," Vince smiled at us both and left.

I sat beside Randy. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder, "Babe I think I need to go talk to John."

"No, I need to talk to him first, in case he gets violent again," I sighed.

"Let me come with you," Randy asked.

"No, I better do this alone."

Randy kissed me, "Can we delay the talk and…make up for last night now?"

I giggled as I kissed him, "When I come back. I think you better get in bed and sleep that medication off."

"Sure you don't wanna join me?" Randy asked.

"I'll join you later," I replied as he headed to the bedroom. I quickly got in the bathroom, and showered and changed. When I came back into the bedroom, Randy was sound asleep, I kissed him on the forehead and left the room. As I headed towards John's room, I ran into Lita leaving the room.

"Hey," she hugged me. "How are you and Randy?"

I was surprised she actually cared about both of us, "Fine, he's asleep."

"Look you and Randy, I guessed you two were falling for each other. Last night I thought no way can this happen," I opened my mouth, Lita raised her hand to shush me. "But today I realised something, Randy said he loved you. Me and Randy are close friends and I have never heard him say those words, so I am accepting the two of you." I smiled and hugged her. "John's in there but I don't think he's ready…yet."

I sighed, "He'll have to come around."

"I'll be fighting your corner, good luck," Lita said as she walked away.

Ok so far so good, got Brook on side and Lita. Just John left, just John. I knocked on the door. John opened on the door, he didn't say anything he moved aside and let me in.

"John we need to talk about this," I said, John sat down on the edge of the bed. I sat on the sofa chair in front of the bed.

"I don't think there's anything you can say Michaela," he said. I hated him saying my name like that, no Micks but Michaela and in an angry, pissed off, exhausted tone.

"I need to explain it all but only if your willing to listen."

He nodded but didn't look at me.

"I guess it started in London, he saved me from that guy remember and I confided in him, I guess that night we formed a bond, from there the attraction grew every day. We kissed on the beach and John I fell for him there and then but he pushed me away because of you," I explained. "It was when we were on tour in Manchester that everything went right when we finally agreed to be a couple. I love him and he loves me, there was trust there John, something I never thought would happen, me trusting a guy and before you think that he took advantage of me, he never."

John just looked at me, "You done?"

That hurt. That hit me really hard. I nodded.

"He's using you, Randy Orton is a player."

"No he's not, he's an amazing guy who would do anything for me. Last night John you were a jerk!"

"Well why the fuck did you hide it from me?"

"Because John I knew how you'd react! Like a bastard!" I shouted.

It was John's turn to look hurt, "Micks I care about you, I'm sorry that I'm not sitting back and letting guys take advantage of you!"

"WHAT PART OF HE DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME DON'T YOU GET!" I screamed standing up. "John, he's your best friend, how can you say all this."

"Because I know him! And I know what you've been through!"

I sat back down, with tears in my eyes, "That night still haunts me. I'm never going to forget it but I won't let that night have a hold over me."

"Micks you can't even remember what happened that night!"

"I know," I whispered. "But I feel like sooner or later I will remember, something will trigger my memory, but when Randy's not there I feel scared, like last night…"

"What happened?" John asked.

"I thought…Randy was asleep in the hospital bed and I thought someone was outside the room…"

"Why the fuck didn't you call me?"

"I called Brook, but there wasn't anyone there, I feel safe in his arms, I feel happy and like nothing else matters."

John sighed, "I'm sorry Michaela, I am not accepting this. Randy will hurt you and I am not standing back and watching it happen!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME?" I shouted again standing.

John stood as well, "BECAUSE YOUR JUST MESMERISED BY HIM! IT'S NOT LOVE!"

"IT IS LOVE! WHEN YOU'RE READY TO ACCEPT THAT THEN COME AND FIND ME!" I stormed out of the room in tears. Great he was not accepting this.

I went back to my room, Randy was still asleep I was shaking, me and John we didn't argue, we didn't raise our voices at each other. We were more then brother and sister, we were best friends. All I wanted was him to accept me and Randy because he was everything to me. I grabbed a vodka bottle and took a shot, I hadn't taken a shot in ages…

**FLASHBACK**

**I was at the club, we had just arrived. John went off to Lita leaving me with Brook, we headed to the bar. **

"**What can I get you gorgeous ladies?" the barman asked.**

"**Well you could get me your number?" Brook grinned.**

"**Brook!" I giggled.**

**He handed her a paper, "I'm Marco."**

"**Brook," she smirked. **

"**Can we get two vodka shots," I interrupted. "Sorry I wanna get started!"**

**We both giggled, we took three shots each and headed to a booth.**

"**Great you've already got a number." I laughed.**

"**How about we have fun tonight?" Brook suggested.**

"**We always have fun!" I argued.**

"**Yea we do but still let's have more fun, let's see who can make out with the most guys!" Brook grinned.**

"**Little slut!" I giggled. **

"**Fine most numbers and kisses!" Brook changed it. "I'm in the lead with one number."**

"**Fine, split!" I said as Brook ran off. **

**I got up slowly, who was going to be my first victim. **

"**Hi hot stuff," a voice said behind me.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I stood up. Oh my God, I remembered something, that night was a blank but I had something, I remembered. The game, we played a game that night.

"Babe you okay?" Randy asked looking at the vodka bottle.

"Randy…Randy that night…" I whispered.

He knew what night I was talking about, "What babe?" he asked rubbing my arms.

"I remember something," I said. He looked a little confused. "That night I don't remember much about it. I remember arriving and John leaving after that I blocked everything, like a mental curtain." I explained. "I remembered what happened the first night."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Me and Brook we were going to play the kiss and number game, who can get the most snogs and numbers," I said. "She got one off Marco who was the bar man and then she decided to start the game, she went off. I got up from the booth and there was…there was someone behind me, a guy… I can't remember who he was."

Randy hugged me, "It's a good sign your getting parts of that night back, slowly and eventually you can get the whole night back."

I know he meant I could work out who raped me.

"Maybe not the best timing but what did John say?" he asked.

"That's another story," I sighed.

He kissed me, "How about I make you feel a little better."

I smiled and let him kiss me and then lead me into the bedroom.

Sooner or later I'll work out who it was, and what happened that night.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad your liking the story! Thanks for the reviews:D**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	18. Another Memory

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 18:**

I woke up slowly, I turned over, Randy wasn't there. I got up and opened the bathroom door. No Randy. I looked in the main area of the suite, no Randy, I even checked the second bedroom.

"Randy!" I called. Where was he?

X X X X X X X

MEANWHILE…

Randy knew John would be in his hotel room at this time because Lita would have gone with Jeff for a jog. Randy knocked on his door. John opened it, "What do you want?"

Randy pushed John aside and entered the room, "I'm not doing this in the halls."

John closed the door, "Fine let's do it here. What happened to 'I don't do friends sisters'?"

Randy sighed, "I didn't mean for any of it to happen but it did."

"You wanted another girl on your list? The divas and random women weren't enough for you, you thought you'd…I don't even know what you thought!"

"I thought Ella was a gorgeous girl, I thought she was smart, I thought and still think all these things!"

John looked at his face, "I should have known who calls Michaela Ella, you gave her a nickname only you use."

"John you're my best mate, she's gutted about all of this. She cried herself to sleep, she didn't think I heard but I did!"

"Don't!" John shouted. "Don't tell me about my sister, like you know her better."

"I don't know her better then you!" Randy replied. "But I do know her. I know its killing her that you hate her! She's trying to keep a smile on, trying to pretend she's okay but she's not! She thinks like Steven did you'd turn your back on her!"

John went pale, "What did she say about Steven?"

"Only that after that night he never looked at her like he did before, because she was the closest to him. She doesn't want that to happen with you!"

John looked at Randy, "Why her Randy huh?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with!"

"Love?" John laughed, "I've said it before, you don't know the meaning of the word. I know everyone thinks it's weird and amazing that you said those three little words but Randy I know you, I know you could stoop so low as to pretend you love someone! You can't love!"

Randy smirked, "I do love her. Deal with it, because neither of us wants to lose you from our life."

"Get out Randy, before I bust your lip again!" John said angrily. He hated that Randy used the word Us.

Randy sighed, "Fine hate me, don't hate Ella."

"HER NAME IS MICHAELA!" John shouted as Randy left.

X X X X X X

I was taking a shower when I heard the door close. I heard Randy enter the bathroom.

"Ella?" Randy called.

"Shower," I called, "Two minutes."

"Ok," Randy replied. He had already showered and changed earlier, I was surprised I was so asleep that I didn't even notice.

I was dressed in three quarter blue jeans and a white spaghetti strap top. I had a short cropped blue jacket and white heels on. I dried my hair as Randy was in the other room ordering breakfast. My hair was done when breakfast arrived, we sat down to eat.

"Where did you go?" I asked, I could trust him, that was all that was going through my head.

"To see John," Randy replied eating some of his toast.

"What did he say?" I asked. I knew I could trust him.

"Nothing much," Randy replied, "I think maybe I got through to him, he's weakened and he'll come around to the idea soon."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"I love you," he kissed me.

"I love you too," I replied.

We finished eating before we had to leave for the autograph signing. I was holding his hand the whole way.

"Any more flashbacks?" he asked when we were in the limo.

"No," I replied. "I need to figure it out, for my own piece of mind."

"I get it," Randy replied. "Psychiatrists can hypnotise you but the down side is you'll re live it rather then just remember."

"I was thinking of that option last night but, I can't relive it Randy, one time was hard enough, twice is too much," I admitted.

Randy wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, "Then we'll just have to be patient, when it comes back it'll come back."

We arrived at the mall we were doing the signing at. When we got out of the limo, the crowd went mental, they were screaming, laughing, holding there signs up. We smiled and waved to the crowd as we entered the store. We sat down on the table and waited for our first signing. The first girl went to Randy and the first guy came to me.

"Hiya," I smiled at him.

He handed me the WWE DVD we were promoting, "I am so pleased to meet you! My girlfriend is a huge fan!"

"You want me to make this out to her?" I asked.

"Yea her names Delila D-E-L-I-L-A," He grinned.

"Here you go," I handed him the copy.

"Thank you Miss Cena," he smiled before walking away. I have a huge fan? I haven't even done that many RAW's but my promos have gone on for ages. This was weird but good.

"Hi," a teenage girl of sixteen came to me, "Your Michaela Cena right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Jessie! I love you and John Cena! Last night I was so glad to see a diva who could actually wrestle! You, Brooklyn, Trish and Lita are amazing!"

"Thank you Jessie," I signed her DVD.

There were a lot more signings, I was surprised that after one RAW loads of people knew me and even liked me! It was in the evening when we were actually done.

"I am starving!" I said after we left.

"How about pizza?" Randy asked.

"Yum with chicken and pineapple!" I smiled. "John and me loved that." My voice saddened, and my eyes told Randy how sad I was.

"He will come around," Randy assured me. "I promise."

I smiled, "He better or I'm holding you responsible!"

Randy kissed me.

X X X X X X X X

RAW the following week…

John didn't talk to me or Randy all week. It hurt me so badly that he could hate me like this. I wanted to talk to him on RAW but I doubt I would get a chance. I was in a one on one match with Lita, I was to lose after Trish interferes, causing Brook to come to the ring. Straight after was the main event, with Randy ringside for John's match against Edge.

I smiled to the crowd after me and Brook beat up Trish and Lita after the match. We stood in the ring for a few minutes before heading backstage. John was at the curtain already.

"John," I said softly.

He didn't look at me, "Not now."

"How long you gonna be like this? John please don't shut me out! Please John!" I begged my brother.

He didn't answer.

"Fine, be a jerk," I said as I walked away tearful.

Brook hugged me once we were in the diva locker room, "He will come round."

"That's what Randy said but when?" I asked.

"Soon," Brook hugged me.

I pulled back, this was the first time in a week we properly sat down together, "I remembered part of that night."

"What do you remember?" She asked.

"The game, we were playing kiss and number game," I said.

Brook nodded, "Yea at the beginning of the night, then I left you."

"That's all I remember, you walking away and someone turning up behind me and that's it…

**FLASHBACK**

**Brook found me, "Times up! Three kisses, three numbers!"**

"**Ha! I win, three kisses, four numbers!" I giggled.**

"**Fine I'll buy the drinks for the rest of the night!" Brook moaned.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I won," I said.

"You remember more?" Brook asked.

"I remember I won with three kisses and four numbers!" I smiled. More of my memory.

"That is brilliant!" Brook grinned. "You're remembering more! But you remember who the kisses and numbers were from?"

I shook my head, "Looks like my memory's gonna come back and I'm gonna have to put it together like a jigsaw puzzle!"

"I like jigsaws!" Brook grinned.

I laughed, "We better get changed, I need to meet Randy after his match."

Brook nodded as we both dressed in 'normal'. I left the locker room and went to Randy's. I entered and kissed him.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to!" I smiled.

He kissed me lightly. "There's a party tomorrow night, for RAW, Smackdown and ECW, because Smackdowns going to be recorded in the morning, so partying at a club."

"Why is Vince feeling so generous?" I asked.

"I dunno," Randy replied. "Might be fun!"

I nodded, it might be, it might not be.

**A/N: Here you go guys! Here's another chapter!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	19. Vince's Party

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 19: **

"The party is at night," Randy said. "So what about some shopping and a late lunch?"

"Why Randy, are you asking me on a date?" I grinned as I came out of the bathroom.

He threw a pillow at me.

"Oi Orton, you want me to throw something back," I said as I wrapped my hand around the vase on the dressing table.

"No I'm fine," Randy smirked, he was sitting on the chair in front of the mirror, checking every angle of his hair. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Randy asked.

"Because I wanted to," I smirked as I grabbed a pair of trainers, I was in jeans, a black t-shirt, black hoody and black trainers. I looked cute thou, If I do say so myself. "Your hair's fine, come on."

He smirked, "My hair is perfect."

"Vain much!" I grinned at him as we went into the elevator and headed into the lobby. "Fuck my phone!"

Randy looked at me, "I have mine."

"Yea but what if someone calls me and it's important!" I argued.

"Ok, go to the rental, I'll go get it." Randy smiled.

"No you won't be able to find it, you wait in the car, I'll be two minutes!" I kissed him as I got back into the elevator. I entered the hotel room and after rummaging around the room, I waited for the elevator.

"See I don't get you," I heard Dave's voice.

"Sorry?" I asked turning around.

"I don't get that your with Randy but you couldn't be with me, he's John's friend too right?" Dave sounded pissed and I was scared.

"Dave I was with Randy at the time and…"

"Load of rubbish, why him? Or do you just sleep around generally?" Dave asked.

"Say that again," John joined the conversation. "GO ON!"

It was Dave's turn to look a little frightened, "Neither of you are worth it."

I was scared, Dave scared me.

"You okay?" John asked.

I nodded.

"You sure?" John moved a step closer.

"Yea, I'm fine," I smiled.

"Right," he replied.

"Thanks John," I said to him.

"This doesn't change anything, I'm still not okay with you and Randy," John replied. "See you around." He walked away.

I got into the elevator. At least John had not completely ignored me. He cared, Randy and everyone was right, he would come round. The elevator door opened on the seventh floor, I smiled at Johnny Morrison, Finlay and Kane entered the elevator.

"Hey Michaela," Johnny Morrison smiled.

"Hey," I replied. "Where you guys headed?"

"Smackdown taping," Finlay smiled.

I looked at Kane.

"Yea me as well," Kane said. "I get to help my brother onscreen."

I nodded.

"Where you going then?" Morrison asked.

"Shopping," I grinned.

"Girls and shopping!" Finlay expressed his emotions. "What is with you lot and shopping?"

I laughed. We talked till we reached outside the hotel, Randy was waiting in the car, I got in with him and explained what had happened with John.

"So he came to your rescue?" Randy smiled as he drove.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes because sooner or later he'll come round," Randy replied as he parked up.

"This shopping street was so close, why didn't we walk?" I asked.

"No girl of mine will ever need to walk!" Randy smirked.

"Shut up!" I laughed at him.

We walked into the first shop.

"So we gonna take forever like last time?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I don't want a skirt this time, I don't think."

"I like you in a skirt," Randy pouted.

I smiled, "How about a dress then? Still short?"

"I like that," Randy grinned as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why don't you get a dress for yourself as well," I suggested.

"In your dreams!" Randy laughed.

I kissed him as we got out of the first shop and into the second. I saw the dress I wanted, it was gorgeous, it was a white, strapless dress, it didn't clung to my skin, it wasn't too short. It was perfect, the waist line clung to me. It was perfect, there were a few little pleats at the bottom of the dress.

I bought it before Randy could see it.

"What'd you buy?" Randy asked as he put his pile on the counter.

"For me to know and you to find out tonight," I smirked.

"Women," Randy rolled his eyes.

"I still need shoes!" I added as we left the shop.

He kissed me softly. "I love you."

"Random timing," I smiled. "Love you too."

"Shoes," Randy smiled pointing to a shoe shop.

"Perceptive," I smirked.

Randy laughed, we went into the store and Randy bought me silver heeled sandals. They were perfect and I said that when we sat for a late lunch.

"Randy I love these sandals, I love my outfit," I smirked. "Guess what else I love?"

"Me?" Randy smiled.

"Yea a little but I love shopping!"

Randy laughed. Our food arrived.

"You remember the last time we had a proper formal dinner?" He asked.

"I remember after dinner," I replied as he held my hand across the table.

**FLASHBACK**

We finished dinner, I was shivering.

"Tomorrow I need to buy you a jacket," Randy smirked as he put his jacket on me.

"Not a bad idea," I agreed.

I loved the smell of Randy's cologne.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as we walked towards the car.

"Yea."

"What was up with you at the gym?"

He didn't reply.

"With that Kevin guy, you looked like you were going to murder him."

"I was jealous," Randy admitted as he stood outside the car.

I stood opposite him, "Jealous?"

"Jealous," Randy whispered. "I was jealous that he got to flirt with you, that he could ask you on a date and I can't."

"Randy," I said softly.

I was going to say more but I was cut off by his lips on mine. The same intensity as in Brighton, I kissed him back. It lasted five minutes before he pulled back.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I was so into you then, if John hadn't got home that night, we would have been together since then," He smiled.

"We're together now," I replied. "That's all that matters."

"I was a jerk, telling us we should just be friends when all I wanted was to hold you."

I leaned over the table and kissed him, "Shut up Orton, we're together now and you weren't a jerk, you were precautious."

His two fingers stroked my cheek, "I never wanna loose you."

"You won't," I whispered. "Why you talking like this?"

"Because I dunno…when you were looking for your dress I ran into an old mate, who had loved this girl for years, their getting a divorce. I don't want us there one day," Randy replied.

"Ok," I smiled. "Babe we have to get married before the divorce."

He looked at me, "No divorce jokes."

"Sorry," I replied. Wow he was so serious.

"It's just…I never expected to be in love and here we are and I don't wanna lose this…" he sighed. "I sound so mushy…"

I kissed him again, "I promise you won't ever lose me, you're stuck with me."

He held onto my hand, "We better go, we need to get ready for tonight or Vince will go mad."

I nodded, as we left some notes for the bill. We went back to the hotel. I changed in the other room. I put on the dress, the shoes and the necklace Randy had bought me, it was perfect, I grabbed some silver earrings. My hair was half pulled back into a pony tail and I had left it curly. I smiled as I entered the main area of the suite.

Randy looked at me with wide eyes, "Beautiful."

"So I look good?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous, every guys gonna hit on you tonight!" He said.

"Too bad I'm gonna have to break all those hearts," I kissed him lightly.

"Mmmm…how about we skip the party and stay here?" Randy asked.

"Because Vince wants the Champion there or else me and you are both fired," I reminded him.

"I don't mind," he kissed my neck.

Right now nor did I, "We have to."

"Spoil sport!" He said as he stopped.

We headed downstairs and into a cab, and on the way to the club. When we arrived, the club was full of WWE superstars.

Trish and Jeff came up to us as we got through the door.

"Hey come join us!" Trish smirked as she dragged us to the booth where Chris, Brook, Mickie James, Brian Kendrick, Adam, Maria, Paul London, Michelle McCool and John and Lita sat.

"Look who I found!" Trish grinned.

"Hey guys," Brook smiled. "I was heading to the dancefloor, wanna join?"

"Um, not yet," I replied.

Brook hugged me as her and Chris headed to the dancefloor. John got up, "I need a drink."

Lita also got up, "Yea um me too."

"Great," I whispered to Randy.

"He's being a big baby," Randy cuddled me.

Jeff got the drinks in.

"So why is Vince doing this?" Maria asked.

"He's trying to show us he cares," Michelle rolled her eyes.

"I wanna dance," Mickie looked at Brian Kendrick, who gave in and led her to the dance floor.

"Come on Orton," I got up.

Randy smiled as he came to the dance floor with me.

I danced with him, I saw John at the bar, with Lita. His eyes on us, he hated seeing us like this. I sighed, why couldn't he get over it? The lights went off.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I dunno," Randy replied.

It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything, the music had gone off and everything. Everyone was whispering, that's when I felt it. Behind me someone was standing. I didn't know who the person was exactly, but I knew him. The lights went back on.

"Babe your white as a ghost," Randy whispered.

I was scared. I looked over to John, then at Randy, "I…I…air."

Were there tears in my eyes?

I didn't know, I just ran out of the club. Randy right behind me. We were outside in the cold, did that just happen?

"Babe, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

John and Lita came outside.

"Micks, are you okay?" John asked.

I held onto Randy, "It was him."

"Who?" Lita asked.

"The lights…went off and someone…he was behind me and…it was the guy who ra…that guy is in there!" I pointed to the club, crying.

All three of there eyes widened.

"Maybe…maybe it's someone similar, not him," Lita tried.

"No! I know that feeling, I know what he felt like behind me! HE RAPED ME! AND HE'S IN THERE!" Randy grabbed hold of me and hugged me tightly.

"Sshhh," he hugged me tightly.

The only people in there were WWE superstars, but who was it? Who was behind me?

X X X X X X X

He saw Michaela run out, he didn't know why. He was behind her when the lights went off, but then he moved. He was round the corner listening to what was happening. Michaela had been raped? The person she was talking about was him? Did he rape her? And if he did, then there was no way that Michaela could know what he did, it would ruin everything.

X X X X X

Randy drove me back to the hotel, Brooklyn had also come out of the club, she had left Chris behind, and got a ride with John and Lita to the hotel.

Randy took me to our room, he left the door open for John, Lita and Brook. He handed me a bottle of water.

"Babe it's ok," Randy whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned into his chest, I was in tears! Wouldn't you be?

"Are you sure it was him behind you?"

I nodded, "I was holding your hand and you was in front and he was behind and…"

"Breathe babe," he whispered.

Lita, John and Brook walked in.

"It was him," I whispered.

"We have more bad news," Lita sighed.

"We ran into Stephanie, the plans for RAW next week have changed," Brook sighed.

"We're going to Boston next Monday," Lita replied.

I buried my head into Randy's chest. I was going back, I was going back to where it all started, where my life had turned upside down. I cried, this was not happening, I couldn't go back. What would I find there?

**A/N: Longer then normal so you guys best appreciate looool! Joking man, I love you guys:D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!**

**And be sure to check out my first Harry Potter fanfic DEADLY ATTRACTION! **

**Anyways guys take care!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	20. The Idea of Boston

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 20: **

"We're going to Boston next Monday," Lita replied.

I buried my head into Randy's chest. I was going back, I was going back to where it all started, where my life had turned upside down. I cried, this was not happening, I couldn't go back. What would I find there?

John walked out of the room. What was his problem? I needed him and there he was walking out of the room, not saying a word.

"I'll be back," Lita said as she left.

Randy hugged me tighter, "I'm here."

"I…I need you," I whispered, specially if I didn't have John.

"I'm not going anywhere," Randy replied.

"Oi what about me?" Brooklyn said sitting on the other side of me.

I smiled, "Stuck with you too huh?"

"Yep," Brooklyn smirked.

I held onto her arm as I hugged Randy.

X X X X X

John entered his room, he grabbed a glass and poured himself some vodka. That was the only drink left in the room.

Lita stormed into the room, "What is up with you?"

"What…did you not see him with my sister?" John asked.

Lita rolled her eyes. "You selfish git."

"Me selfish?" John asked. "He's using all this as an excuse to get my sister into bed and she's venerable!"

"Or maybe their in love!"

"Love, yea right," John rolled his eyes. "You know what it's like to just want someone for se…"

Lita slapped him across the face. "You fucking pig headed selfish bastard of a man!"

John looked at her.

"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT NASTY PIECE OF WORK!" Lita shouted. "All you care about is yourself! Your best friend and your sister, two of the most important people in your life are happy and you can't stand it! And you know why?"

"Li..." John began.

"SHUT UP I'M TALKING!" Lita screamed. "YOUR ONLY PISSED OFF BECAUSE YOUR LARGE OVERSIZED EGO IS HURT! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER?"

John watched her.

"And you know what else?" Lita lowered her voice. "Your sister needs all our support, she is scared and yea she is young and venerable but instead of helping her, you're hurting her more!"

John remained silent.

"She is about to face her biggest fear, she's returning to Boston and your here, drowning in your own self pity!"

John was watching her, was she really saying all this?

"This is not the guy I fell in love with, this isn't the brother that Ella loves, and your not the friend Randy needs! You can stay here, do what you want John but keep this stupid selfish behaviour up and you will lose everyone!" Lita shouted as she left the room.

X X X X X X X

Randy had wrapped his arms around my waist as I stared out of the window from the balcony. Lita had just arrived and her and Brooklyn were trying to get some food together because food would apparently make me feel better. I know I'm being grouchy and they were trying to help but… I dunno.

Randy kissed my neck softly.

"I'm scared," I replied.

Randy rested his head on my shoulder, "I know. I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"You're here, that makes me feel better."

He hugged me tighter. "I love you."

"Yea I love you too," I replied.

The balcony door opened, it was Lita, "Guys come in for a sec."

Randy led me into the room. I saw John standing there.

"Me and Brook decided we should get a kebab or a pizza, so um Randy come on we need a hand lifting it," Lita said.

Randy nodded, he kissed me on the cheek before leaving with the other two.

I sat on the sofa, John sat beside me.

"I was being a selfish bastard," John started.

"Yea you were," I replied.

"It's not that I'm totally against you and Randy, it's just I don't want you to get hurt."

"How many times John am I gonna tell you that he loves me. Come on how long have we been together, has Randy every been in a relationship that lasted more then a day?"

John thought about it, "Fine maybe he hasn't, maybe my ego had just been hurt. I'm sorry."

"John I need you to know I love you, you're my brother, you mean everything to me but so does Randy, he thought me to trust, to love."

"I guess I owe him then," John sighed. "Lita was right, I was being a jerk for no reason, especially when you needed me."

There I go again, crying. I was in tears, I was breaking. "John I can't…I don't wanna go back I don't…"

"Do you remember what mum used to tell us?"

I nodded.

"Fear just holds you back, half the time the build up is scarier then the actual thing."

"I know… but the flashbacks…"

"What flashbacks?"

"I've been remembering parts of that night," I admitted. "But it's like a jigsaw."

**FLASHBACK**

"**Quick kiss, it's a game chill!" I grinned. **

"**Glad Randy isn't here, he'd have fun with your game," John replied.**

**I grinned, "I need to beat Brook, where are your other guy mates."**

"**Micks your being slutty, I don't like it!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smiled.

"What? You tuned out," John said.

"I remembered you saying 'glad Randy isn't here, he'd have fun with your game'," I said.

"I did say that," John smiled. "The more you remember the better, the doctor we saw said the mental curtain, block thing would lift when your ready, when you feel safe again."

"Randy makes me feel safe," I replied. "John I don't want to lose you from my life but I can't lose Randy, I can't."

John looked at me, "It'll take me time but I will get used to it, if your happy Micks then so am I."

He hugged me. I had another piece of the jigsaw and I had my brother back. The next step was Boston, but tonight I didn't need to think about it. I needed one night to relax, then the pain, the memories, the jigsaw can come back.

Randy, Lita and Brook came back with pizza and kebabs.

"So um, food?" Brook asked.

"Yep," John smiled.

"You two get the food sorted, I get some drinks out," Randy said.

"I'll give you a hand," John got up.

Randy grabbed a few drinks out of the mini fridge and handed them to John.

"Mate, I'm sorry, about all of this," John said.

"Don't be, you were only looking after Ella," Randy replied. "I love her man, more then I thought I could."

"Who would've thought this is Randy Orton," John joked.

Randy smirked.

"Mates again?"

"As long as you don't punch me again, next time I'll fight back!"

John smiled.

Around the table, Lita, Brook and me took the food out.

"Men are weird," I said looking over to John and Randy.

"Yea I mean come on they just told a joke and everything's fine!" Brook sighed.

"If it was us, we'd be all teary, hugging and crying and saying sorry!" Lita laughed.

"Exactly," I grinned.

Randy and John returned grinning, like two ten year olds who had just made up after fighting over who the best superhero is superman or batman!

"So Kebab or pizza Orton?" I asked grinning.

Randy suppressed a grin, "Pizza."

"I want a kebab," I smirked.

"Me too!" Brook laughed.

This was what I wanted, everyone happy and what ever would happen in Boston, would happen, I could not do anything about it.

Brook's phone rang, she took the call and returned, "I better go, that was Chris."

"Finally noticed you had disappeared?" I asked.

"Funny," she kissed me on the cheek. "See ya guys."

"Bye," we all called after her.

"I think we better go," John said to Lita.

"Yea," Lita hugged me tightly. "I'm one phone call away."

"Yep got it," I replied.

I hugged John as they left.

"Finally," Randy hugged me. "Their gone."

I hugged him tighter, "We're gonna get through this."

"Didn't I already say that earlier?" Randy asked.

"Yea well done your sooooo smart," I kissed him.

We would get through this.

X X X X X X

John and Lita returned to their room, when John closed the door, he grabbed Lita by the arm, turned her around and kissed her.

"You are the most amazing woman ever and you were right as always," John smiled.

"I know!" Lita smiled.

"I love you and I really can't wait to marry you."

"Nor can I John," Lita grinned.

"And I am sorry, for being a jerk."

"I think I said you fucking pig headed selfish bastard," Lita corrected.

John smiled, "After Boston it's all wedding plans!"

Lita smiled as she kissed him.

X X X X X X X

What none of them knew was Boston would expose more secrets, then they thought existed. Boston would be the start of everything, like it was last time. Boston would bring back memories and soon Ella would remember everything……

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Right guys, nearing an end soon! No more then ten chapters lool! I know that's not too close but it aint too far away either (does that make sense?)**

**Anyways take care guys!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	21. Drugs

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**A/N: John Cena is on Smackdown in this fic, for now lol! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 21:**

Boston. Boston. Boston. Once it was my home. Today it's my nightmare. I grew up there, I became who I am in Boston. I was born there, took my first steps, said my first word there, fell in love for the first time, had my first kiss…and my rape which is why I am who I am today. That day changed my life. It ruined everything. It took away one of my brothers but brought another closer to me. Boston was where I once felt safe but now it's my biggest fear.

And today was the day I land here. No I was still on the plane, the pilot had announced landing in ten minutes. Ten minutes and I would be…home. Home…no that was no longer here, home to me is London.

Randy held my hand, I smiled at him. This was it, the fastest ten minutes of my life. Airport. People. Tickets. Borders. It was all so fast. And all I was getting was flashbacks from when I was young, from that night, nothing new just the same thing. I blocked them out as we got into the cab.

"Mum wants us to be at home, not at a hotel, none of us," John said as he looked at us.

We all nodded.

I stared out of the window, the familiar surroundings, the familiar atmosphere, even a few family faces. I was home…home. And when I saw mum outside waiting for us, I knew I was home. I got out of the cab and walked straight to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mum," I whispered.

"Michaela," she hugged me tightly. "My baby girl, welcome home."

I didn't let go, not until everyone else from the family were outside. Dad, Dan, Matt and Sean. No Steve. They all hugged me in turn and John, Lita and Randy. We walked into out house, still the same. And still there were fresh flowers on the table, mum always had a bunch.

John took mum and dad aside, probably to tell them me and Randy were a couple. Yea I forgot to call them in advance. I was surprised that when they returned there wasn't a huge commotion.

"So come on lil sis, what's it like being a diva?" Matt asked me.

"Fun," I smirked. "You should try it."

"Haha!" Matt replied.

Sean was talking to Randy, I looked over to him and smiled. The only problem was Steve, he wasn't here. I didn't ask why, I didn't want to hear the lies. We all knew he wasn't here because I was here.

"You guys must be hungry," Dad said.

"Dinner's on its way," Mum called from the kitchen, Lita was helping her.

We sat down and ate dinner together.

"This is delicious mum," I smiled.

"Your favourite, beef casserole," mum replied.

I grinned.

"So…" Matt looked at Randy, "You love my sister?"

Randy grinned.

"Matt!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine, yea mate I love her," Randy answered.

I smiled at him.

"Right so if you hurt her, I'll break you in half," Matt smirked.

Randy suppressed a grin, Matt wouldn't be able to.

"Don't worry, already warned him," John added.

"Right no more violence at the table," Mum warned.

"Pass the salt John," Lita said randomly. I looked at her grinning, "What I'm hungry!"

We laughed. It was a great dinner. We all headed to our rooms. Mum being who she was put me and Lita in one room and Randy and John in another. It didn't matter, only a few nights. I kissed Randy goodnight before going to sleep.

- DREAM -

**Yea you could say I was happy, I was young and free! I danced on the dance floor and watched John with Lita. They were so going to be together forever. I smiled as I danced with Brook.**

"**I'm the better dancer!" Brook laughed.**

"**In your dreams!" I grinned.**

"**Girls, I'm the best," Trish joined in.**

**We all giggled as we danced together. Brook and Trish continued to dance. I got myself a drink. I placed it down on the counter as I quickly went to Brook because I had taken her bag with me. I went back to my drink. I drank it fast, it tasted weird. My phone began to ring, "Helloo!"**

**The line was breaking up, I headed outside, I was dizzy, I felt sick. What was the matter with me? I couldn't feel anything, everything around me was fading. I was going to be sick. **

"**Hello darling," his voice said.**

**I felt sick. I turned around. **

- END OF DREAM –

Lita was shaking me, "Wake up hun, it's a dream, it's a dream."

I was sweating and screaming.

"Micks please calm down."

I listened to her, I started to relax, my whole family including Randy all came through the door.

Randy sat beside me, "Ella…"

"I…I was drugged," I whispered as he hugged me.

I felt Randy turn his head probably to look at John.

"How? When?" John asked stupidly.

"That night," I started slowly. "I…I left my drink…came back and…I…I felt dizzy and sick…Randy."

I hugged him tighter.

"I'm here Ella," he whispered in my ear.

Everyone was shocked and no I wasn't being stupid. I looked up. Steve was in the room, his face as white as a ghost. When he saw I was looking at him, he left the room.

Mum told Matt and Sean to get some sleep. Randy still held me. I told them about the memories. I told them Brook would remember but she wasn't flying out till tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, Sunday morning. Drugs, wasn't I tested? Wouldn't the tests show this.

"I'll go down to the station tomorrow and see what's happening with your file," John said softly.

I nodded, I looked at Randy begging him with my eyes not to leave me.

"I'm not going no where," Randy whispered so only I could hear. Apparently John heard.

"Randy might as well stay, she doesn't have nightmares when she's with him," John said.

Mum nodded. She came over and kissed my forehead, "They will catch him, don't let this control and ruin your life."

I nodded. Lita left the room with John. Mum and dad then left. Randy pushed the twin beds together. I fell into bed beside him.

"Why can't the whole memory come back together?" I asked.

"Time babe, it'll take time."

"It's been over six months."

"Well more time."

I smiled, I kissed him on the cheek. "I was drugged thou."

"So your wondering what else you don't remember."

I nodded, "I guess I'll have to wait till I remember. Time huh?"

Randy kissed me softly.

"I need water."

"I'll go get you some."

I got up, "No thanks. I'll go, give me a few minutes."

He smiled as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I poured myself some water, I turned off the light. I heard someone come into the living room. The lights switched on. I stayed hidden. It was Steve, he lit a cigarette.

"Steve put it out," Dad came down the stairs.

Steve sighed and put out his fag.

"Now tell me what is wrong with you? Why can't you look your sister in the eye?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit! Tell me the truth."

Steve got up, he had tears in his eyes, "The truth! You want the fucking truth huh dad?"

Dad remained silent.

"The truth is my baby sister was raped! She was raped and I could do nothing about it, I let her out of my sight! I went off with some diva instead of watching her. I left her there!"

"It's not your fault," Dad tried to say.

More tears left Steve's eyes, "She said she was drugged."

"Stev…"

"NO DAD! Let me finish! You wanted the truth so here it is! I had drugs that night! I had them, I wasn't on them but someone gave to me! I didn't throw them away no, stupid me gives it to a few of the guys and then my sister says she was drugged and raped."

"Steve," Dad whispered. There were tears in my eyes, this wasn't happening.

"SO DAD YES IT'S MY FAULT MICHAELA WAS RAPED! MINE! I HAD GIVEN DRUGS OUT THAT NIGHT." He fell to the sofa.

**A/N: here you go guys! Another chapter! **

**This fic is nearing an end too, I don't think it will be ten more chapters! **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Veronica! **


	22. Steve

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 22: **

"SO DAD YES IT'S MY FAULT MICHAELA WAS RAPED! MINE! I HAD GIVEN DRUGS OUT THAT NIGHT." He fell to the sofa.

It hit me, I was shocked, astounded. Oh god. I came out of the kitchen in the living room.

"Michaela," Dad said. "How…how long you been there?"

I didn't say a word, I just looked at Steve.

Randy came down the stairs, "Ella, what's taki…" he entered the living room and looked at everyone.

"I wanna talk to Steve, alone," I looked at Randy and Dad. They both left.

I sat on the sofa opposite sofa. He had tears in his eyes and he didn't look at me. All this time I wondered why he hated me, but he never did. He didn't hate me, he hated himself for what he did to me. For what he thought he did to me. How was I meant to react?

"I always thought that after that night you hated me," I said quietly.

Steve looked at me, "I didn't hate you."

"No you hated yourself, for the drugs." I didn't show my anger.

He didn't say anything.

"I've had nightmares you know that? I've changed who I am! I can't trust anybody and I was lucky that Randy came into my life or I'd be weaker then I am now. That night broke me and now I find out my brother was the one who supplied the drugs!"

"Micks, I'm sor…"

"Sorry? For what bit? Why did you have the drugs on you? Who did you give them to?"

"I…a mate from work he gave them to me and they were in my pocket, then they were gone, I didn't give them…to anyone."

I couldn't stop the tears, "So I was drugged huh?"

"I'm sor…"

I stood up, "Don't."

I ran up the stairs. Who the fuck told me to return to Boston? I closed the door behind me, Randy was waiting for me. I hugged him tightly and slowly told him what had happened with Steve.

"He must hate himself," he whispered.

"He should," I replied.

Randy looked at me, "Everyone makes mistakes babe, no I'm not saying what he did was right but someone took those drugs from him, no he shouldn't be carrying drugs but he was…"

"No Randy, if he hadn't had the drugs I would not be drugged and raped!"

"Are you sure?" Randy asked, I had never seen him so serious. "Would someone not have called you on your phone? Would you not have gone outside? You don't know what could have happened."

"But…"

"No buts, babe listen to me, we said you couldn't hold onto this and only time will reveal everything…well this is just another piece of the puzzle."

"He still had the drugs."

"Yea he did, but can you change the past? No you can't babe, you can't change what happened to you, I know its hard because you have no idea who…but you choose your future."

I didn't say anything.

"You choose it. Steve has been holding this burden ever since that night from the looks of it, his life was ruined that night just like yours. Don't let your…attacker win."

I looked at Randy, when the hell did he get so smart.

"Well?"

"Fine, I'll go talk to him," I sighed. I kissed him. "When did you become smart?"

"I'm hot and smart, deal with it," Randy smirked.

I headed back down the stairs. He wasn't in the living room. I checked the kitchen, I was shocked to find him in the garden. It wasn't exactly hot, kind of cold actually. I grabbed a pair of shoes and entered the garden. He was smoking.

"They'll kill you," I said shivering.

He looked at my face and turned back around, "And?"

"Steve I owe you an apology."

"For what? You didn't ruin my life, I ruined yours."

"No you never," I sighed. "I don't blame you no more then I blame John for having that party."

He faced me.

"I blame the guy who did that to me. He was the only one who ruined our lives, not you."

"If I didn't have the dr…"

"Then I still would've gone outside, I guess no one knew what would have happened."

He remained silent.

"Steve I lost you that night, I lost my big brother who was always there for me," I was fighting the tears, my voice was breaking. "I want my brother back."

He hugged me tightly, "I didn't go anywhere kid, I'm still here."

I held onto him.

"I wouldn't blame you for hating me or blaming me."

"Like I once told John I don't blame you so shut it."

He smiled, something I hadn't seen him do in ages.

I pulled back, "It's late, I'm tired."

He nodded, "I really thought when you went up the stairs before," we entered the living room. "That you would never forgive you."

"I wasn't planning to forgive you, then Randy talked to me, he made me see sense," I smiled.

"He's a great guy," Steve smiled as I stood on the stair. "Good night kid."

I smiled before heading back up the stairs, well I had my whole family, I had Randy and Lita, tomorrow Brook would be here. Maybe coming to Boston would clear everything up for me.

X X X X X X X

I was up late, Brook had already arrived, I was the last one to go downstairs.

"Finally, breakfast Micks?" Mum asked.

I shook my head, "Feel a little sick mum, but thanks. What time is it?"

"12," Brook replied hugging me. "And you weren't at the airport!"

"12! No one woke me!" I said angrily looking around at everyone.

"Well you needed sleep," Randy shrugged grabbing one of Brook's cases. "What have you got in here?"

"That one's make up and the one John's got is clothes and the one Steve's got is…I'm not sure, stuff," Brook replied.

I laughed and hugged her.

"So heard you had an eventful night," Brook said as she took me to the side.

"Yea I did, it's all sorted. Listen I got another flashback, did we dance and Trish said she was better then both of us."

Brook smiled, "Yep! You remembered more. We're getting closer."

I smiled, all I needed know was to figure out who I kissed that night. Then well, then I'll figure out the rest of it.

**A/N: You Guys are liking it and reviewing so here you go another chapter!!**

**Right guys, five chapters left I think! I know I said ten but it wont be ten anymore sorry the idea I had wouldn't fit! **

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews!**

**Keep them coming!**

**And yes this story will be my focus as I plan to finish it to the best of my ability! (YEP I'VE HAD SUGAR AGAIN THAT'S WHY I'M TALKING GIBBERISH:D)**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	23. Gym

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 23: **

FLASHBACK

"**Spoil sport, look there's Lita, enjoy don't do anything I wouldn't!" I waved them and headed to Brian Kendrick. I randomly walked up to him and pecked him on the lips and got the photograph. **

"**Aren't you Michaela Cena?" He asked.**

**I nodded, "Sorry playing a game."**

**He grinned, "I really don't mind!"**

"**Nor would I!" Paul London joined in. I kissed him quickly, took the photo and walked off.**

END OF FLASHBACK

I woke with a start, another memory. Tonight was RAW and I had another memory, soon I would piece together every piece and that thought was keeping me going, along with the man beside me.

"Oi Orton wake up!" I hit him.

"Go away," Randy mumbled.

"Babe your in my bed," I said. "At my parents house."

He sat up instantly, "Oh yea."

I grinned, Randy was told he was to sleep in the spare room as long as I didn't have nightmares. He snuck in a little later.

He left the room in the morning and I smiled. Another memory, a few more and I could piece together everything.

"MICHEALA CENA WAKE UP NOW!" I heard mum call.

I turned to the clock, I didn't realise but after I had sent Randy away I had fallen asleep again.

"After a shower!" I called downstairs before running to the bathroom.

After my shower I ran downstairs. Everyone had had breakfast. Usual me, late.

I laughed and giggled as mum scolded me. I felt like a teenager again. Waking up late but still wanting my breakfast even though I was late for class, I laughed at the memories.

"Stop laughing!" My mum warned me.

Randy entered the kitchen, "You done yet?"

"No!" I smiled.

Randy sighed, "How long?"

"She'll take as long as she needs. Michaela here will always eat her breakfast, even if she is late. She's been like this since day one," my mum laughed. "Even if the president was waiting for her!"

Randy laughed, "Need any help Mrs. Cena?"

"No thanks, go sit yourself down in the living room," My mum smiled at him.

"Micks hurry up, John, Lita and Brook have already gone ahead," Randy said before leaving.

I didn't take notice. I took my time. Boston wasn't so bad.

"Ella!" Randy called. "You have two minutes, if not I'm going without you!"

"FINE!" I sighed.

"Your whipped," Steve grinned at me.

"No I'm not!" I said. "He's whipped."

"ELLA!" Randy said.

"She's coming!" Steve smiled. Then he looked at me, "Where you two off to?"

"Gym," I sighed. "And I took my shower already, damn."

"Can I join you?" Steve asked, I could see he was nervous.

"Of course," I grinned. "Come on before Randy has a heart attack."

X X X X X X

At the gym, Brook was flirting with Chris not even bothering training. Lita was training, performing a moonsault on John. I smirked at them.

"Li, here you can have Ella," Randy said as we headed to ringside.

"Jee thanks," I said to Randy getting in the ring.

"One sec," Lita said to me and turned around. "Brook get your fat ass in here!"

Brook kissed Chris lightly before heading to the ring. Chris and Randy headed to the weights, while John and Steve stayed ringside.

"Start with a warm up match?" Lita asked.

I nodded as did Brook. As me and Brook went for Lita, the boys were talking and we could hear them.

"Micks is good," Steve smiled.

"Yea she is," John returned the smile.

"I can't believe I missed out on all this."

"Trust me I nearly missed out on all this as well."

"How?"

"When her and Randy got together I flew off the handle. I didn't talk to Micks, ignored her and him."

"What happened then?"

"Lita happened, swore at me, slapped me, swore some more and literally knocked some sense into me," John smiled.

"You have a good one there."

"I know," John grinned.

"We can hear you!" Lita called from the top rope.

John and Steve smiled. I was on the floor ready to receive the moonsault when a blurry memory came into my head, soon it was more focused and clear.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hi hot stuff," a voice said behind me.**

**I turned around, to see Cody Rhodes grinning at me. I had met him before.**

"**You drunk Cody?" I grinned at him.**

"**Yep!" he smirked. **

"**So wanna buy me a drink?" I asked him.**

"**For a kiss I might," he smirked.**

**Great answer, I kissed him lightly on the lips, I grabbed my phone and took a pic, because that was how we were going to play the kisses part. I smirked at him, "See you later Cody."**

**He was confused but waved goodbye to me. I laughed and grinned as I sat on the bar. I waited and finally another guy came along, and then another, four numbers for just sitting at the bar. We had an hour to go. I walked up to John. Lita had gone to the bathroom.**

"**Hey Johnny!" I smirked.**

"**Micks did you kiss Cody?" He asked me.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Steve, John, Lita and Brook were around me.

"I kissed Cody Rhodes!" I squealed. He was hot, I cant believe I kissed him.

Randy and Chris headed into the ring.

"What happened?" Randy asked as I sat up.

"Micks, her eyes went a bit foggy and she woke and…" Steven began.

"I kissed Cody Rhodes!" I said again trying to get it through my head.

"YOU WHAT?" Randy asked.

"When?" Chris asked.

"That night, not now dumdums," I replied standing up, with Brooks help.

"Oh," Randy calmed himself down.

"Man I kissed Cody Rhodes!" I smirked.

"Wow, was he a good kisser?" Brook asked.

"Oi!" Randy warned. "Continue with this and I will personally go break his nose!"

I hugged Randy, "You kiss better."

With that Randy grinned.

John and Steve turned away.

"Gross," They muttered together.

I laughed. I wish it was always like this. What I didn't know at the time was at RAW tonight I would remember everything.

**A/N: Hey guys! A few more chapters to go! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	24. That Night

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 24: **

Raw, like every other RAW, yet somehow it felt different. Maybe because it was my first loss in weeks, but I had this weird feeling someone was watching, someone was behind me but when I turned around, there was no one there. No one.

Randy kissed me lightly when I entered his locker room.

"You looked great out there!" I smiled at him.

"So did you, too bad it had to be a loss huh?"

"Happens," I kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. "You ok?"

"Just a bit jumpy today, no idea why."

"Probably because this Boston trips nearly over. One more night and we're gone."

"Yea, I guess I dreaded it so much but nothing…when we came here there's nothing."

Randy hugged me, "So who you getting a ride back with?"

"I've got my own car today, I'll be home after you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to return to that club, just to see it."

"WHAT?"

"No listen, closure, I need it. I just need to see it. Face my fears."

"Let me come with you Ella, please?"

"No Randy, I need to do this on my own, I'll have my phone on me, if I don't answer you may panic," I smirked.

He kissed me again, "Be careful and call me when your there and call me when your coming home."

I nodded, "I better go now, love you."

"Love you too," he kissed me as I headed to the parking lot.

I got in the car and began to drive. I needing to face this, the last obstacle on this trip. I knew the club had closed down ages ago. It went out of business but no one had bought it yet. When I got there. I sat in the car for a bit and dialled Randy's number.

"Hey, I'm here, I'm going to be a few more minutes, when I'm ready to leave I'll call you," I said.

"Ok, be careful," he said.

I hung up on him before getting out of the car. It was late but I didn't feel scared. I closed my eyes, I needed to remember. I needed to remember everything. I closed my eyes. Nothing.

I grabbed my phone again and texted Randy, saying I'd meet him at home in ten minutes.

After I had sent the text I looked round the corner, it was the alley way where I had been…then I remembered everything.

**FLASHBACK**

**I was at the club, we had just arrived. John went off to Lita leaving me with Brook, we headed to the bar. **

"**What can I get you gorgeous ladies?" the barman asked.**

"**Well you could get me your number?" Brook grinned.**

"**Brook!" I giggled.**

**He handed her a paper, "I'm Marco."**

"**Brook," she smirked. **

"**Can we get two vodka shots," I interrupted. "Sorry I wanna get started!"**

**We both giggled, we took three shots each and headed to a booth.**

"**Great you've already got a number." I laughed.**

"**How about we have fun tonight?" Brook suggested.**

"**We always have fun!" I argued.**

"**Yea we do but still let's have more fun, let's see who can make out with the most guys!" Brook grinned.**

"**Little slut!" I giggled. **

"**Fine most numbers and kisses!" Brook changed it. "I'm in the lead with one number."**

"**Fine, split!" I said as Brook ran off. **

**I got up slowly, who was going to be my first victim. **

"**Hi hot stuff," a voice said behind me.**

**I turned around, to see Cody Rhodes grinning at me. I had met him before.**

"**You drunk Cody?" I grinned at him.**

"**Yep!" he smirked. **

"**So wanna buy me a drink?" I asked him.**

"**For a kiss I might," he smirked.**

**Great answer, I kissed him lightly on the lips, I grabbed my phone and took a pic, because that was how we were going to play the kisses part. I smirked at him, "See you later Cody."**

**He was confused but waved goodbye to me. I laughed and grinned as I sat on the bar. I waited and finally another guy came along, and then another, four numbers for just sitting at the bar. We had an hour to go. I walked up to John. Lita had gone to the bathroom.**

"**Hey Johnny!" I smirked.**

"**Micks did you kiss Cody?" He asked me.**

"**Quick kiss, it's a game chill!"**

"**Glad Randy isn't here, he'd have fun with your game," John replied.**

**I grinned, "I need to beat Brook, where are your other guy mates."**

"**Micks your being slutty, I don't like it!"**

"**Spoil sport, look there's Lita, enjoy don't do anything I wouldn't!" I waved them and headed to Brian Kendrick. I randomly walked up to him and pecked him on the lips and got the photograph. **

"**Aren't you Michaela Cena?" He asked.**

**I nodded, "Sorry playing a game."**

**He grinned, "I really don't mind!"**

"**Nor would I!" Paul London joined in. I kissed him quickly, took the photo and walked off.**

**Brook found me, "Times up! Three kisses, three numbers!"**

"**Ha! I win, three kisses, four numbers!" I giggled.**

"**Fine I'll buy the drinks for the rest of the night!" Brook moaned.**

**Yea you could say I was happy, I was young and free! I danced on the dance floor and watched John with Lita. They were so going to be together forever. I smiled as I danced with Brook. I looked around, there were faces I could recognise, Chris Jericho, Dave Batista, Hunter, Shawn, Johnny Nitro...wow they were all so hot! **

"**I'm the better dancer!" Brook laughed.**

"**In your dreams!" I grinned.**

"**Girls, I'm the best," Trish joined in.**

**We all giggled as we danced together. Brook and Trish continued to dance. I got myself a drink. I placed it down on the counter as I quickly went to Brook because I had taken her bag with me. I went back to my drink. I drank it fast, it tasted weird. My phone began to ring, "Helloo!"**

**The line was breaking up, I headed outside, I was dizzy, I felt sick. What was the matter with me? I couldn't feel anything, everything around me was fading. I was going to be sick.**

"**Hello darling," his voice said.**

**I felt sick. I turned around. It was…**

**X X X X X X**

**A/N: Guess who! **


	25. Glass

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 25:**

My heart skipped a beat as I realised who it was. DAVE BATISTA. No way. I was shaking.

"Not Dave," I whispered. My big mistake. I shouldn't have talked because he was in the shadows. I didn't know that at the time.

I ran to the car, tears in my eyes, I grabbed my phone and texted Randy, **I know who did it, I'm coming home xxx** I was crying as I tried to put the key into the ignition. I finally managed to put it in, the car wouldn't start. My door was fiercely pulled open. I looked outside, Dave was standing there. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth.

"Bitch," he muttered. "I would have left you alone, but you figured it out."

I tried to fight him but he was too strong.

"I didn't mean it, that night, I was out of it," he was rambling on.

I was crying harder and trying to fight him. He was dragging me into the closed up club. I screamed, but there was no point. No one was around.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted at me. "No one can hear you!"

I had figured that out. The tears were pouring down my cheeks. I tried to fight the tears, I didn't want to show weakness but I did.

X X X X X X X

Randy was pacing up and down the house.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

Randy grabbed his keys, "Ella's in trouble."

"WHAT?" John demanded following him outside.

"She said she'd be back in a few minutes but she's not," Randy said getting into his car.

"Mate, your overreacting," John sighed getting in the passenger's seat. Steve got in the back.

"No I'm not. I can feel it!" Randy said angrily.

"Randy…" John started.

"Shut up," Randy said as he began to drive. "Tell me which way to that club, the one where you know…"

"Has Micks gone there?" John asked.

Randy nodded.

"FUCK!" Steve muttered. "Turn left here."

X X X X X

"Dave," I whispered as he pushed me against the wall. The club had closed down a few weeks ago. The bar was gone, it was just a room. No lights, no heating, just a dark room straight from a horror film. My back ached from the contact with the wall.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

I was down on the floor. I grabbed my knees as Dave paced. I knew he was confused, he didn't know what to do. He kept looking at me every few seconds.

"I didn't know what I did," he blurted out.

I looked up at him, pure fear in my eyes, "What?"

"I didn't know, I…I was high and…well it happened."

I nodded. Keep Calm Michaela. Keep Calm. "Its ok, if it was a mistake it'll be fine."

"I had class A drugs!" Dave shouted. "I'LL LOSE MY FUCKING JOB OVER THIS!"

"No no no you won't," My voice was quiet and strained. "You'll get a suspension…"

"I WON'T GET A TITLE SHOT FOR A FEW YEARS IF THEY FIND OUT!"

Dave was panicking, I was afraid that maybe he had had something tonight. Maybe he was on something. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'll lose everything," Dave muttered to himself.

I shifted a little to the right, little closer to the entrance. He turned to face me, "All your fault, this is all your damn fault!"

He was walking towards me and I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. I was shaking as he grabbed hold of me. He pulled me up.

"You have ruined my life!" He shouted at me again. "BITCH!" He slapped me across the face. Still I could not find my voice.

"I…" I blubbered.

He threw me against the wall, my eyes were beginning to get foggy.

"If you die then there won't be a problem," Dave said slowly and softly.

I was crying, shivering and trying to keep my eyes open. I could barely focus my eyes on Dave to see what he was doing. He was grabbing something, a pipe?

It was a pipe.

"No!" I whispered. He smirked. He hit the pipe against one of the glass walls in the club. It shattered into a million pieces. I screamed. He grabbed the largest piece of glass and bent down to me.

"You bought this all on yourself," he whispered to me as he raised the glass to my neck. He rested the point there and smiled. "I'm sorry."

He cut the side of my neck deeply, I screamed in pain but he covered my mouth.

"Don't scream, you tried screaming that night but you couldn't," he laughed. "I spiked your drink I remember that, I wanted you that night. You went around like a whore kissing random guys but you never came to me. Why?"

"I…" I muttered.

"I WANT AN ANSWER!" he shouted.

"I didn't think you wanted me," I said quickly. I didn't know what else to say.

He moved closer to me and kissed me lightly. I froze.

He slapped me, "You think your so perfect, a little angel, your nothing Cena your nothing."

"Then why did you kiss me," I said, it was a natural response, I couldn't stop myself. I the glass dig into my arm. Why was he torturing me.

"I think its time to end your useless little life," He smirked pulling the glass back in his hand ready to stab me. I closed my eyes in anticipation. Nothing. I opened them. I saw Randy had grabbed Dave's arms. Steve and John were here too…I was shaking as I watched the three take on Dave Batista. Dave was fighting them off at first. Then it happened, Steve had punched Dave who fell to the ground. I saw him grab a glass. My eyes were fogging and when he got he stabbed Steve. I wanted to scream but all I could do was faint.

X X X X X X X

My eyes slowly opened as I adjusted to the intensity of the light. Randy…Steve!

Randy was sitting on an armchair, I was in the hospital.

"R..Randy," I choked.

Randy's eyes shot open as he came to my bedside, "Baby…"

"Randy," I couldn't stop the tears. "Steve… he…"

"He's ok. They operated the glass is out of him, no real danger. He regained consciousness a while ago. He's ok."

"I love you Randy," I whispered.

"I love you too Ella," he replied.

"Dave…" I muttered slowly.

"Arrested and charged," Randy replied.

"I can't believe it…"

"I know," Randy sighed. "He was a mate."

I nodded. It must have been killing him to. I was his girlfriend, and Dave had once been his mate and work partner.

"I better get your family," Randy smiled. "Its 5 in the morning and I said I would stay with you."

"Randy how long was I out for?"

"Two days," Randy replied.

I nodded as I touched my face. There was a huge bandage across my neck.

"No permanent damage," Randy said. "A light scar which will go away in time."

"Stay here," I begged him.

"Your fami…"

"Later, get them later. I just want you right now."

Randy sat beside me and held my hand as I tried to forget the recent events.

**A/N: I know finally an update! I am so sorry for the wait. My writers block was bad and when I say bad I mean it! I hope you enjoy this! I appreciate every review so I hope some of you out there who are still reading will review. **

**The next chapter will be the final one, more like an Epilogue, which should be up next week!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	26. Epilogue

**Love**

**SUMMARY**: She's John Cena's sister, he's John's best friend. What happens when they fall for each other? What happens when he finds out about her past? Will he fix her broken heart? Will John find out about the couple? Are they in Love? OC/ RANDY ORTON

**STARRING:** Randy Orton/Michaela Cena, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul (NOT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE MENTIONED FROM THE BEGINNING.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ella! **

**X X X X X **

**Epilogue:**

It had all been over for months. Two months to be exact. It had been two months since I was at the hospital, since then Dave had been prosecuted, he was paying the price for what he did but he was also getting the help he needed to give himself a better life.

Boston. The place I feared. What do you do when you face your worse fears? Nothing. There is nothing left to be afraid of and finally I can move on and live my life. That's exactly what I did.

I had lost a brother because of what Dave did to me, I had lost everything, my confidence, my charisma, my life, but with him gone, I got my brother back and along the way I found true love. I learnt to live again, to enjoy life, to be…me. Just me.

Randy and I, well we didn't get together in the best of circumstances, nor did we get the response we wanted from everyone around us, namely John, but you know what, when people love you, they'll be happy for you, sure it will take time and maybe a slap or two from Lita in Johns case, but they will come around. From all this I've learnt about what a family is and what love is.

In a way this…experience has taught me a lot. I made new friends as well as got myself a brand new career. On top of that Brook got herself a new career and a new man (yes her and Chris are still together.) John and Lita were to marry in a few weeks, and I was to be bridesmaid, it felt so nice to look forward to something normal.

"Here you go," Randy sat opposite me in the café and placed my coffee in front of me.

I smiled at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea I was just thinking," I replied as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"About?" he asked sitting back and watching me.

"The last few months," I answered honestly.

"Babe Dave's gone, he won't be…" Randy began.

"Not about that!" I interrupted. "About the good that's happened in the last few months."

"Like me?" He smirked.

I smiled, "Yes like you."

"Well would this make your day even better?" Randy smirked as he placed a small blue box on the table.

My eyes widened as I picked up the box. This was not happening? Was it? I opened it, there was a lovely gold ring in the box.

"Ella, will you marry me?" Randy asked.

I looked at him and then back at the ring, "Yes."

Randy smiled as he took the box out of my hand. He took the ring out of the box and then he placed it on my finger. My life had changed so much.

"I love you," he whispered kissing me softly.

"I love you too," I replied.

So yea the last few months have been hard, very hard at some points but you know what, at the end I got Randy. Sure love doesn't make the world go round but it makes the journey worthwhile!

**THE END**

**A/N: I know its short but it's an epilogue and to the point.**

**For all of you who have reviewed thank you! :D And for those of you who stuck with me during my writers block, I would like to thank you especially! :D**

**Thank you guys! Take Care.**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


End file.
